


The Beginning and Orleans' War of Dragons and Songbirds

by Rougethecat



Series: Fate/Grand Order: The Nameless [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ah Yes Blood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BNHA are now servants, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Enemies Working Together, Enemies to Lovers, Fight Scenes, Fights, Flirting, I'm an ultimate edge lord apparently, Implied/Referenced Sex, Impulsive writing, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Probably ooc, Sort Of, Surprise! - Freeform, Teasing, Vampires, Wyverns, and you bet i plan to flesh them out, bc all of these titles are song titles lmao-, bird traits, but they're there, fafnir - Freeform, gay awakening?, i guess, i try not to, if I get that far, its weird, kiri was a pain in the ass to slap a class on btw, lore dump, mashu finds out early, no worries the rest of 1-A will be featured, relationships are not the main focus, sharing a braincell, ship tags to be added later, sure, the chapters, three rulers, trying to explain fate and bnha, uhhh ill add more tags later, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: A Master summons unknown entities from another world. Quirks? superheroes? Just...who are these people and where did they come from?Meanwhile, Izuku Midoryia realized that he's been taken to a new world and must follow orders of someone who has the power to control everyone if they wished. Not only that, but his enemies are also now his teammates and everyone needs to get along if they all wanted to go back home.But they must learn to leave their own problems and goals aside temporarily and fight to save this world. A world where humanity's future is at stake....???: What?! AGAIN?! I'm being used? Again?! Explain to me why?!Author: Ah well [redacted name] I want a flexible character. You're the one who somehow ended up as an OC so...I'm using you again.In which, the Nameless Master exists again in another timeline.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Asterios | Berserker/Euryale | Archer, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Marie Antoinette | Rider/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Fate/Grand Order: The Nameless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043705
Comments: 39
Kudos: 44





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Note [9/3/2020]: I made a playlist of all the song titles in the chapters!  
> [playlist link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ6HjQVdW79vgstE-V4bz16vZwXzyNXn6)  
> Unavailable: Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing BNHA and im writing this right after I binged everything I could.  
> so uh thats why i kinda ended up making a crossover.

It was a normal day in UA, about a month after the Deika incident. Despite the uneasy tension that seeped into the 1-A classroom, one could simply write it off as a completely ordinary day. After explaining what they'd do, their homeroom teacher would simply go back to his sleeping bag and nap without a care in the world. The students would go and chat with each other, some wanting to discuss the disaster and some wanting to have a light-hearted conversation.

"Oi, shitty hair what's with the glow around ya?"

Izuku turned to the source of the sound, and sure enough—Kirishima seemed to be surrounded by a weird blue circle. This didn't seem good.

"Huh?" The redhead looked down, eyes widening, "B-but you got it under you too, Bakugo!"

"Eh?" The blond looked down and tsked, "Alright ya extras! Is this some prank?!"

Silence fell over the classroom.

"K-Kirishima!" Izuku exclaimed, "y-your body!"

It was disappearing.

"I-," his face showed his struggle, "I can't move!"

"I-Izuku!" The Class representative, Iida exclaimed, "Tokoyami?! Jirou!?"

"W-What's going on?"

"Are the League of Villains here!?"

 _'No,'_ the successor of One for All thought. This wasn't the same quirk as that warp villain back then.

Chaos erupted, causing Mr. Aizawa to awaken from his short-lived slumber.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

"Mr. Aizawa help!"

"What's going on?!"

"Everyone calm down! Let's pull them out!"

He could feel something pull on him as the door to the classroom slammed open, probably a complaint from next door. Their teacher tried to soothe the chaos surrounding the weird ambush.

The green-haired freshmen couldn't hear what his teacher was saying, his vision blurring. Seeing Kirishima disappear, then his childhood friend.

Then darkness.

What villain had snuck into UA now?

...

..

.

They couldn't relax. Not after everything they had witnessed in Fuyuki. Director Olga Marie's cries echoed in their ears and her expression. The look of fear on her face as she slowly floated towards her death. The maniacal grin on Professor Lev's face. His declaration of war before the emergency rayshift back to Chaldea:

_"This is a rejection of humanity by human history."_

And Doctor Roman's words:

_"From here on out, you'll be the center of the story. The choices you make will probably save us all."_

The Grand Order...

They had been taken to Chaldea. An organization dedicated to preserving the future of humanity, using a technology called "Rayshift" to travel back in time. Originally it was a big group that was chosen to take care of Singularity F.

But...

Professor Lev had betrayed the Director, destroying her body and any others with a bomb. The only person left to fix the singularity was them:

M.

A Master who preferred to not be named. A human who somehow came into contact with mages. A human who shouldn't be here.

They ran a hand through their short hair, having recently cut it after the meeting with Doctor Romani Achraman and a woman by the name of Leonardo Da Vinci. The declaration of the first and final mission of Chaldea: fix seven singularities and restore human history.

But right now they should summon some more servants. It would be difficult if it was just them and Mashu. So they headed out of their room and towards the summoning room.

Mashu was a special case: a Demi Servant. The first successful experiment of merging humans and Heroic Spirits together. A Heroic Spirit that no one knows...

Their first servant.

And now there would be more.

Taking up the leftover saint quartz they were given, they trudged their way to those fated doors, hissing as it opened. Several sigils had appeared and they weren't really interested in any of them. M decided to do the general summoning, nearly at the very back of the room. They took out a handful of small rainbow crystals, shimmering like 8-pointed stars. They rolled a spiky jewel in between their fingers. 

After counting 30 of the gems, did they lightly toss the quartz onto the sigil. The quartz clicked against the hard floor before glowing, activating the sigil with a bright white glow. It almost lit up the whole room as orbs appeared and circled around the etched sigil, summoning six servants:

A small purple-haired goddess named Euryale, wielding a golden bow.

A redhaired boy with a black horse. He called himself Alexander, Alexander the Third.

An androgynous French knight named Chevalier d'Eon.

An Assassin Class servant named Carmilla, wielding an iron maiden.

Caster, the man that had helped them in Fuyuki. M threw their arms around him in joy, startling the poor man. He seemed to have recognized them somewhat and that made them happy.

And finally a large masked man with white fluffy hair and bull horns. He let out a roar when he was summoned. A Berserker perhaps.

The rest was simple craft essences that they'll figure out sometime later.

After greeting everyone tiredly, they nudged their group of servants out of the room, deciding to contemplate if they were going to summon again in the general summons. M sighed, leaning against the metal wall--mind muddled with scrambled thoughts.

And that's when they fell.

M let out a yelp, quartz pitter-pattering out from their pocket. They coughed, dust clinging and tickling their throat when they gasped in a breath. They got up, dusting their hands on their pants and squinted in the pitch darkness. Another sigil left alone and separated from others.

Just how long was it in here?

They shrugged. Might as well give it a shot.

Picking up the quartz that had fallen out, they took the rest of the quartz that had been in their pocket and tossed it onto the sigil and hissing at the bright light. Ah shit.

While they did expect someone to appear from the sigil. Nearly getting punched in the face was a whole other story.

...

The alarms blared loudly all around Chaldea, the staff quickly on their feet to figure out the situation. 

"It's in the summoning room?!" Da Vinci exclaimed.

"Shit," hissed out Caster quickly rushing out, "what trouble did the damn kid get into this time?!"

A loud explosion echoed in the walls as Servants rushed to the summoning room, the door opening as M rushed out.

"W-Wait! I have no idea what you're talking about! I swear! D-Don't fight!"

And what Chaldea saw was people they'd never seen before.


	2. No Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a big ol' lore dump.

And that was how they filled up the cafeteria. Staff and Servants gathered to witness the ten individuals that had caused such a ruckus, and nearly destroying the summoning room.

The white-haired Berserker, whom M soon found out was named Asterios, happily did his job in separating two from eight. Other Servants sat in seats behind the large table, as if eyeing them to ensure M's safety.

Mashu sat with them, fiddling with her fingers. The silence was unbearable.

Earlier it took Euryale's Siren Song skill to calm down the majority of the group, but then it broke out again over winning the Archer's affections. Alexander's Fair Youth skill had to balance things out. Thank god for the red-haired Rider and his charisma to soothe down the fighting and Mashu for suggesting to go to the cafeteria to talk. It was good that Euryale's skill didn't last long, M shuddered at the idea of it lasting forever and as it turned out, amongst the group was two individuals that were enemies with everyone else.

So Asterios separated them.

Now here they were, under the intense gaze of Da Vinci, Doctor Roman's tired smile, Mashu's concerned expression... and M's blank gaze.

"Are...you okay, Master?" Chevalier d'Eon asked, concerned.

"Considering I just saw my life flash right before my eyes," M replied stiffly, "Yes. Yes, I am d'Eon. Thank you."

"I'm so sorry!" A green-haired boy exclaimed, as several others made a similar statement or had sheepish looks on their faces.

"I'll... get over it..."

"So who are you all?" Doctor Roman cut in, "And where do you all come from?"

Silence.

A dark-haired man with a grey wrap scarf around his neck let out a sigh before his gaze turned to the two others blocked by the huge and bulky horned man.

"Eraserhead," he replied, "these four are my students."

"A teacher? And what's with the name?" Da Vinci asked.

"We're heroes!" The green-haired boy exclaimed.

"Don't forget who's going to be number one here," The angry blond scowled.

M could never forget the fact that he nearly destroyed the room with his explosions.

"I-I'm Deku," The green-haired boy went on, with a smile.

"Red Riot!" A spiky red-haired boy exclaimed in enthusiasm, "this is Bakugo-!"

As the heroes started to speak, the other two watched one of them with disdain. Especially at the muscled blond man who could very well rival the huge horned man that served as a barrier. Said horned man, dubbed "Asterios", seemed to notice and went to pat the blue-grey haired man on the head with his big hand.

"Everything...is...okay..." He spoke slowly as if having some sort of speech impairment or as if trying to speak was too hard.

Either way, it made the big man seem more like a teddy bear. The dark-haired male with burn scars hid his amusement as his leader slapped the large hand away from him in annoyance.

"And what about you two?"

The two of them turned to the four that had been questioning the heroes earlier.

"Call me Dabi."

"Shigaraki."

"This is an odd batch for sure," Da Vinci hummed, "not a single Spirit Origin we could recognize from any of them."

"We should probably introduce ourselves."

"Oh! Yes! I'm so sorry! We're being rude!" Mashu explained, a pink-haired girl with glasses and violet eyes, "My name is Mashu Kyrielight. This is my Master, M."

"M?" The muscular blond, All Might raised an eyebrow.

"It's uhh... a nickname for now." The teen replied sheepishly, "We'll explain more."

They had a rather androgynous frame, with short dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Doctor Romani Ackerman but just call me Doctor Roman." A tired-looking man with messy strawberry blond hair tied into a ponytail spoke.

And the last, was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a mysterious smile.

"And the genius, Leonardo da Vinci at your service~!"

The group stared at her, speechless.

"WHAT!?" Bakugo screeched.

"Stunned by my beauty?" The female Caster winks.

"Aren't ya supposed to be a guy?" A blond with red wings named Hawks asked.

"My body is simply modeled after the Mona Lisa," The Caster explained with pride.

"This is so much to take in," the only female of the group, Earphone Jack muttered.

"So you're a man who identifies as female?" A male who has the head of a bird, Tsukuyomi questioned.

"You could say that," Da Vinci replied, "but I simply made my body to fit my ideal of beauty. And the Mona Lisa is it!"

"So Magecraft doesn't exist in your world?" Mashu asked.

"Like magic?" Deku questioned, "No. 80 percent of the population has a superpower of some sort: Quirks."

"So a hero society?" M asked, as the one with burn scars (who was Dabi) scoffed.

"Correct young one!" All Might boomed with a grin.

"I see...Here, us Mages have kept Magecraft a secret from humanity for ages," Da Vinci said, "except M here, of course."

"Apparently I would usually be dead," they laughed sheepishly as if it wasn't as serious as it really was.

"That far to keep a secret?" All Might frowned.

"It would be chaotic if the world found out. Though right now it's fine, we have all of humanity to save from the past." Explained Da Vinci

"The past? You can go back in time?" Deku seemed interested, eyes sparkling in curiosity and awe.

One look and one can tell that da Vinci had started to take a liking to him.

And it seemed that the two..."outcasts" seemed to be interested in the concept of rayshifting. M did not have a pleasant feeling about this.

"Correct." Doctor Roman nodded.

"That's great and all," Earphone Jack fiddled with one of her ear cords, "but how are we going to get back?"

"We're planning to check out that weird sigil M found and figure it out." da Vinci explained.

"In the meantime..." M looked at Mashu, "why don't you explain about Servants and stuff, Mashu?"

"R-really?" The pink-haired girl's cheek seemed to heat up a bit.

"Don't be shy pretty lady!" Hawks leaned back.

"It's best if we're _all_ informed on this," Eraserhead sighed, rubbing his temples.

"O-okay..." Mashu gave a small smile before starting to explain, "Servants are...they're familiars summoned by Mages. Usually to battle in a Holy Grail War to obtain a wish. They're people from the past, present, and even the future."

"Apparently they're not flesh and blood," M murmured, "but I'm not sure if the same applies to all of you."

Mashu nodded, "Servants typically fall into seven classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Caster, Rider and Berserker."

"Oh but that's not all~!" da Vinci butted in, much to the announcement of the doctor, "there are extra classes too! Such as Ruler, a class that typically oversees a Holy Grail War; and Avenger, a Heroic Spirit filled with nothing but _malice_ ~"

"She's...really passionate about this huh?" Tsukuyomi murmured.

"That's da Vinci for you I guess," M chuckled sheepishly.

"Servants typically don't need to eat or sleep." Mashu added, "We usually call them by Class as calling them by their real name reveals their Noble Phantasm, their trump card."

"So they're essentially ultimate moves." Eraserhead murmured, listening with a stoic expression, "powerful moves from our quirks to turn the tables in battle."

da Vinci only hummed in approval.

"When Servants die, they go back to the Thine of Heroes," Mashu explained, "they're taken away from the afterlife to be brought back to life again."

A couple of Servants in the background simply nodded.

"And these," M motioned to the red markings on their dominant hand, "are Command seals. If I have to I can force a servant to my will three times. Afterward, I'm pretty much screwed if someone were to turn on me and try to kill me."

"They're powerful spells." Mashu added, "and can allow a servant to unleash their Noble Phantasm more often. They can take up quite a lot of mana too. Servants need mana in order to stay materialized. If not, they'll just fade away."

"But with the technology of Chaldea, we provided enough mana for everyone!" da Vinci chirped.

"That just about covers the basics of it," Doctor Roman sighed.

"Is it okay if we go to the first singularity tomorrow?" M asked, "with this happening, I don't think we'll be ready."

"You're right," the doctor agreed, getting up, "Do any of you know your classes?"

Silence.

The only response was exchanged looks.

It was all that was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to do characters when you aren't confident in writing them XD
> 
> It's obvious how much confidence I have writing Fate characters than BNHA im sorry DX
> 
> but its partly why this fic exists.


	3. And the Snakes Start to Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated between this title and "God Syndrome"  
> Stuck with the original.
> 
> I wonder if people would start catching the one similarity between all these chapter titles.  
> Maybe yall already know since its probably obvious XD

Caster Cu Chulainn watched as the two newbies let out a shudder right after they arrived at the singularity Orleans.

"You guys okay?" M questioned with a sheepish smile.

"That was...like an out of body experience," Earphone Jack murmured.

Tsukuyomi nodded in agreement.

It was a surprise for the kids to realize that their hero costumes had also materialized with them, so at least they weren't fighting in their school uniforms. Which was a good thing. It would be a pain to fight in something impractical. Apparently, it was also good that their costumes were practically made to suit and enhance their quirks.

"What year are we in?" His Master asked the Shielder.

"During the Hundreds Year War, in 1431," Mashu replied, "right now there's no fighting going on because..."

The gal's history lesson was drowned out as the Child of Light, wrapped his arms around both of the teens—startling them. He gave a wolffish grin.

"Since you're teachers aren't with ya, that makes me your guide right?" He asked, smiling a smile that shone brightly.

Though it paled in comparison with All Might's.

...

"How annoying..." Eraserhead murmured to himself, looking at the footage.

All Might laughed a hearty laugh.

"It's... getting crowded here." Doctor Roman chuckled nervously, as the three heroes watched from behind.

Wait. Three?

"Hawks?"

"Wanted to check up on the kid," The winged blond shrugged, "looks like they're getting some lecture. I'll leave ya be for now."

The number 2 hero seemed to watch the conversation for a bit before fluffing his wings with a flap and walking out of the Command Room.

"I'll be back!"

...

"Thank you, Doctor, for getting us into even _more_ trouble," M grumbled as the French soldiers panicked.

The two students could only wince as they overheard the lecture their homeroom teacher was giving the Doctor.

"Don't hurt these guys, alright?" The dark-haired Master told the two students, "if possible, just knock them out."

"Ya really went ahead of yourself, young lady," Caster huffed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mashu sputtered.

She had spoken to the group of French soldiers in English, causing them to believe that they were an enemy. The situation got worse when the hologramed doctor tried to make a joke, which caused the soldiers to assume they were witches. Great.

"Eh, don't sweat it," Caster Cú huffed, twirling his staff with a wide grin, "this might as well be a great way to warm up, kids!"

...

They were trying to connect back to their world with their phones. Charging them would take a while and it made the rest of the students miss their fellow classmates, and well...Kaminari was a good portable, living charger. Apparently going to another world and staying here was pretty dangerous and it was suggested that they all stick together while they were here. They might be taken care of, but they had to be cautious. 

The tension was...pretty thick. Even combining Red Gauntlet with Red Riot Unbreakable couldn't cut through it. Maybe make a dent. Guess it would make sense as two of the three here were rivals with history. Only when Midoriya left to check out what was going on in Orleans did things lift up. Even then, Bakugo seemed restless and Kirishima tried to find a way that would keep them distracted as well as prevent another disaster.

"I hear they have a simulator. Wanna go?"

A huff, "Might as well see what shit they can do."

The reaction was only a soft, sharp-toothed grin.

...

Dragons. There were _dragons_ here.

"Wyverns," M corrected Mashu, before they barked commands.

"Earphone Jack, make those sound waves to send them down! Mashu and Tsukuyomi, deal with any that get to close! And back them up, Caster!"

"You got it, kid!"

Somehow they made a pretty good team, wyverns falling left and right. Tsukuyomi had Dark Shadow cover him and his claws made a few hardy swipes at the throat of the reptilian beasts before they could react, blood spilling into the grass. With strength from her borrowed power, Mashu slammed her shield to crack their skull, a swift kick breaking through hardy scales.

By using soundwaves, Earphone Jack made dealing with the wyverns much easier for the French soldiers and the brand new Servant that had hopped into battle—a blond woman with a flag pole. Fire clashed with fire as Caster countered the flame with his fire runes.

The battle ended almost as quick as it started, the final disgusting _squish_ made as the spear of the flag pole sank into the eye of the last wyvern. M and Earphone Jack shuddered at the sound, and Tsukuyomi twitched to contain it.

But now they must face the blond woman before them.

The one the soldiers called: The Dragon Witch, killer of King Charles VII by setting him ablaze.

"Are you...Jeanne d'Arc?"

The woman's expression said all.

...

There was something about the Doctor that bothered Hawks. After rooting for his protege, Tokoyami, he had left to the cafeteria to grab something to drink. As he walked, he allowed his mind to wander.

Doctor Roman knew something that everyone else didn't. It was the curve of his back, the hunched shoulders, even when he sputtered out some dumb nonsense in an attempt to lighten the situation of things. And let's not forget what that Jeanne d'Arc said to the man:

_"You tend to be a dreamer!"_

A flinch, a recoil barely noticed aside from the slightest twitch of the face. As if it was a low blow for the man. 

It was definitely a compliment with underlying context. What exactly? What the hell does he know? Hawk kept a relaxed smile as he entered the cafeteria and it was quite a sight to see two Villains together in silence. The big man from earlier had left, leaving the two unattended in the empty cafeteria. Perhaps since there was no Liberation Front to deal with, maybe this could make the mission easier.

If Dabi didn't make a big fuss out of it that is. Only one way to find out.

"Hey!" A lazy drawl caught their attention.

...

"..Shit." Caster stood in front of them, his shoulders broad and tensed up like a spring. 

He wasn't flesh and blood but even so, his body held centuries of experience. A quirkless hero in an era past his prime. It was admirable.

Both students held their guard amidst the Servants they were facing, with two faces they were already acquainted with. Knowing who they were right off of the bat didn't make either of them happy.

_"Good"_

Caster Cu had told them.

_"Then that means, we know their weakness."_

What was more concerning was the Ruler that had joined then, Jeanne d'Arc. Her face holding conflicting emotions to the woman in front of her. Blue eyes met pale amber. The woman's hair was white as snow, contrasting her golden locks. Her's ruffled in the breeze while Jeanne's was held down in a tight braid. Her skin was fairer than hers. They were night and day.

But she _was_ her. _Is_ her. Flesh and blood.

What Jeanne d'Arc saw, was herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Snakes? Dragons? Reptiles? Okay I'll stop.
> 
> This was a tough one to write, as I didnt have much of a direction so i decided to hop around with these parts.  
> You COULD see it as me setting up things that happen throughout the singularity.
> 
> The next chapter, I plan to try throw myself completely out of my comfort zone. Maybe write in Tokoyami's POV.


	4. Dance in the Dark

Berserker Assassin and Berserker Saber were two Servants back in Chaldea: Carmilla and Chevalier d'Eon. He and Jirou, well—Earphone Jack, decided to deal with the two of them.

After all, if they knew their True Names then they were easier to deal with. Even if it was only Berserker Assassin and Berserker Lancer that was allowed to attack them. Saber was only on defense until "Madness Enhancement" took over them.

_"Lemme tell ya somethin' about Berserkers," The blue-haired Caster explained, as M and Mashu were busy with Jeanne, "They're crazy fucking strong. Depending on who they are, they can beat ya into a pulp with their bare hands."_

_"No way!" Earphone Jack exclaimed, "that's like All Might!"_

_"Well, that guy's a Ruler Class Servant, yeah?" He quirked an eyebrow, "and green-haired boy's quirk ya say...is some strength enhancement quirk?"_

_Tokoyami or Tsukuyomi nodded, "In the entrance exam, he broke his arm with a punch."_

_"Tch. Talk about a pain in the ass." Caster Cú murmured before continuing, "Berserkers have a special skill since they went on some rampage in their past life. It's why they're so goddamn powerful. It's called Madness Enhancement."_

_"So a strengthening quirk..." Jirou murmured._

_"It's a trade-off," the blue-haired man tapped his head with a finger, "ya lose your sanity for strength and power. It's why that big guy ya saw yesterday was having trouble speakin'. It affects their speech."_

Turns out everyone here had Madness Enhancement. Which made things difficult. Their enemy was stronger, so much stronger than them. Not only that, no one could help them—there was no point in running unless they wanted to be hunted down like dogs. So they fought with the skin of their teeth until a man came along to save them from an uphill battle.

However, it was mainly the woman with him that made the orders. Dainty, small—with a large hat, silver hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile that rivaled Caster's in a way. Hers was small but sparkled like jewels and in purity, vs Ireland's Child of Light—who's smile showed wolffish teeth but held strong like a sunbeam through a window.

 _'Too bright'_ , the bird-headed hero thought as he imagined both of their smiles.

And that was what he witnessed, a grin as Caster gives this small woman a warm welcome. Mozart's expression remained a passive smile, a surprise to see him different from his depictions. He was tall and lanky, with nimble clawed fingers. His pale blond hair was slicked back with two curls—one on each side of his ears. His eyes were sharp and narrow, and he donned black and purple robes that topped with a hat.

The woman didn't seem too interested in Caster's flirty antics, instead, she was focusing on gushing over Jeanne, Mashu, and Jirou. Earphone Jack seemed flustered as the woman gushed over having an all girl's talk.

"Maria please get a hold of yourself," his voice was calm.

"Oh! Yes, I was getting ahead of myself! My True Name is Marie Antoinette from the Rider Class. And this is..."

Ah, so she was the same class as him.

"Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart," a weary smile from the blond, "it's strange that I've been summoned here. I'm no hero, after all. Just a man drawn to music played by demons."

Another Caster Class.

As they fled deeper into the woods, the two new Servants talked—bantering even throughout the remainder of the day. Marie seemed to insult the famous musician, and he didn't seem to care—proudly calling himself a "pervert gentleman who likes dirty jokes."

A manchild was what Marie called him. Jirou kept her distance from the musician, not like she enjoyed classic anyways. And in comforting Jeanne at the prospect of calling her a saint, the Rider insulted Mozart again.

Tsukuyomi and Jirou exchanged looks. Perverse as the man was, they kinda felt bad for him. Even Caster Cú seemed to show a bit of sympathy. M only has a sheepish smile and tried to defuse the whole thing.

What a chaotic group they've made.

...

Cooked wyvern was...surprisingly good. The sun had set by the time they finally decided to settle down, bumping into some wyverns on the way--they made quick work under M's orders. By the time the battle was done, he and Jirou couldn't help but be a tad bit embarrassed by the sound of their rumbling stomachs.

"Looks like you guys still need to eat, huh..." Caster scratched his chin, expression unreadable.

It was _definitely_ concerning. It means that everyone else had to be more careful in the future. Who knows _what_ would happen if they died.

Still though, having Caster Cu around was helpful. Starting a fire and cooking food was no hassle for the Celtic Servant, after all, he had fire runes as his main choice of attack.

As the new additions to the group chattered away with Jeanne and hooking M in, Tokoyami was content with sitting alone with Jirou. They had to stay together as a team, after all. And there was no better company than someone from the same world you're from. And for the first time in two days since they had came to Orleans, things became peaceful.

Until they weren't.

Mozart had informed that he heard something coming with his good ears, raving about how ugly it sounded. Filth created by humanity, he had proclaimed.

Tokoyami decided to take flight with the aid of Dark Shadow. A move he devised while under Hawk's wing, Black Fallen Angel.

"Oi kid!" Caster shouted, "Where are you going?!"

"To see what the enemy is!" The night was his terrain and it gave him an edge, maybe to even overpower whoever was after them.

So he dodged wyvern after wyvern, Dark Shadow's claw extending out to gash a side of a beast every now and then. Until he had spotted a huge, spiky creature and a woman on it.

'Tsukuyomi!'

The voice of M sounded in his head, catching him in surprise.

'What's going on?'

Could they speak telepathically? It seems so.

'There's someone coming our way.'

Silence.

'She must be a Servant. Do you think you can try handling her on your own? I'm going to send Earphone Jack and Mozart over to find you.'

The night was his.

'I'll stall as long as I need to.'

And he landed, looking up at a woman in white and red robes. Her hair was violet and her eyes azure blue. She had hopped down from the large creature, a staff shaped like a cross in her hand.

"Good evening."

Berserker Rider. Saint Martha, she introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought they were gonna fight in the chapter. I lied to myself lol.
> 
> Next chapter then.
> 
> Caster Cu is a dad and you cant change my mind.


	5. After Dark

Dark Shadow draped over Tokoyami, as he was face to face with Martha.

'Be careful!' Came M's warning, 'The Doctor says that she's extremely powerful, able to take down a beast with only prayers!'

That explains the creature beside her. But despite this, the Rider before him was scarier than the beast beside her. Her blue gaze sent a shiver down his spine.

"Here we are," She states, "Riders, following the same saints with different views."

He didn't say a word. Why should he?

"Had I not been summoned here, perhaps I would join you."

"And why won't you join us now?"

"Because it's taking every fiber of my self-control not to kill you on the spot."

Another shudder, if he had opened his mouth to speak and she couldn't restrain herself anymore...He would be dead right where he stood.

Her voice was very still, slow as if carefully forming her thoughts into speech. As if any faster and the words she crafted from her lips would crumble.

"Besides, if I had accompanied you, I'd risk killing you all. What's the point of an ally who has the urge to kill you all the time?"

"Then why are you saying this now?"

A smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Because if you can't get past me, then you'll never defeat her."

But she had made one mistake. After all, the darkness was his territory.

He held the upper hand.

She raised her staff and the creature behind her opened its jaws with a roar. Tokoyami quickly moved out of the way of the bright flames getting close to the other Rider to strike. Her staff met with Dark Shadow's claws, her eyes calculating as she swung a kick as his torso. He groaned at the impact was sent flying some distance away, quickly able to land on his feet before his body hit the ground.

It didn't stop there as she summoned beams and sparks of light, commanded her beast to breathe fire by raising her staff or even attacking him straight on. Each attack was a dodge, a block, and a strike of his own. The problem was the fact that she created light and fire—potentally wearing down Dark Shadow.

He had to get her down quick, leaping high, attacking her with Dark Shadow's claw from the distance. The impact dug the ground under her feet. Then Tokoyami struck again, Dark Shadow's claws slashing her arms. She let out a cry of pain and the bird-headed student hopped out of the way before the creature could roast him alive with its flames.

He panted heavily, just as he heard someone call his hero name:

"T-Tsukuyomi!"

" **Tarasque**!"

The spiked creature curled up in a ball and Berserker Rider leaped, raising her staff. It was too late for him to warn them, only to get out of the way as a huge mass of spikes rolled at them, destroying some of the forest in its wake. He could hear cries of pain—it was Jirou and Mozart.

He couldn't hear what was next, anger bubbling in his chest at the beast that hurt his friend. The reins slipped as his own Quirk went awry, growing larger and letting out a guttural roar. A large claw went down on the Tarasque, the beast roaring in agony as it was being pressed to the ground.

...

"W-what is that-?!" Mozart narrowly dodged a swipe at his direction.

"It's Dark Shadow! Tsukuyomi!" Earphone Jack hissed quietly, quickly moving away to avoid the onslaught of Dark Shadow's wrath.

Dark Shadow let out another roar, another claw swiping straight at the Rider—grabbing her before slamming her to the ground. She cried out in agony before slowly starting to get up.

"So...you have Madness Enhancement too huh...?" Martha hissed before aiming a beam of light down at the quirk.

"Should we do something?" Jirou asked Mozart.

"Why are you asking me?!" The blond Caster exclaimed quietly, "I'm not a fighter!"

Annoyed, the dark-haired student sighed, "Alright then, let's weaken her while we make sure Dark Shadow doesn't hit us then."

"That-," The blond motioned to the shadowy, red-eyed beast being bombarded with fire and beams of light, "is _his_ steed!?"

She shrugged, "pretty much. Now come on! We gotta hurry!"

Earphone Jack moved, her body aching from the bruises made from earth and rock hitting her body. At least, Mozart was able to break apart big chunks of earth so the two wouldn't get crushed to death. The two split up, an outline of a plan taking shape.

Mozart had to release his Noble Phantasm quickly, muttering low under his breath.

"Prepare to listen to the sound of a demon, **Requiem of Death**!"

Floating white and gold torsos appeared and surrounded the battle scene, playing on string instruments and bringing music to the battlefield.

The sound was deafening, Tarasque shirked in agony as Martha even covered her own ears in discomfort. This was enough for Dark Shadow to crush and overwhelm both of their enemies. Mozart couldn't help but be relieved.

After all, as a Caster with a somewhat high Territory Creation rank, he was able to swiftly make some sort of camp for this battle. And since sound was both his and Earphone Jack's medium for Magecraft, her support in creating sound made it perfect for him to amplify his Noble Phantasm.

For someone who looked like to be a novice of a Servent, she was taught well. So well, in fact, that maybe he should mentor her! But he wasn't a teacher. No, in fact perhaps the best person for that is...

"Hey, we gotta get moving- ack!" the girl moved out of the way as a shadowy claw swiped at her.

Wait, wasn't it over?!

...

Rage. It was red with rage. He struggled to fight Dark Shadow's rowdiness but in the darkness it was hard. 

Damnit he was taken advantage again in a moment of his anger.

He couldn't see much, or he couldn't remember much as the rest of the battle was a blur. He did remember the music.

and then a voice.

'STOP!'

A flash of red.

And everything seemed to settle down. He wasn't sure how. He thought the only way to weaken Dark Shadow into being docile again was with light. Until...

_"And these," M motioned to the red markings on their dominant hand, "are Command seals. If I have to I can force a servant to my will three times. Afterward, I'm pretty much screwed if someone were to turn on me and try to kill me."_

Oh. Thank God.

Though Tsukuyomi did feel a bit guilty. If M had used one of their command seals then...

There was only two left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didnt take some creative liberties
> 
> ANYWAYS, writing fight scenes suck lol 
> 
> Next chapter will be back in Chaldea with the rest of the boys.
> 
> \+ more info dump on classes and skills.
> 
> Especially with Territory Creation bc if you aren't in Fate, you're probably scratching your head. I'm trying lol...


	6. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining Class Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're hopping around again whoops!

_"Now let's see here..."_

_Da Vinci typed something down._

_"Alright, here's all of your Classes."_

_Her eyes kept glancing at the screen, then back at the group._

_"All Might, Ruler Class; Bakogou, Berserker Class; Dabi, Caster Class; Deku, Ruler Class..."_

_An eyebrow quirked at what she was reading aloud._

_"Earphone Jack, Caster Class; Eraserhead, Assassin Class; Hawks; Archer Class; Red Riot...Ruler Class?"_

_A mutter under her breath, something about so many Rulers, eyes wide a bit in surprise._

_"Shigaraki, Avenger Class; and... Tsukuyomi, Rider Class! Well, this is certainly an interesting group."_

"Please tell me everything you know about this world!"

It was an hour after Jirou and Tokoyami left.

Da Vinci laughed, "Oh ho ho! Eager to learn are we?" she mused, "Roman just gave a briefing to your teachers in the Command Room. Where are your other friends then? I could give you three a lecture while I'm working, as long as you don't break anything."

They were in her workshop.

"I'll ask right away!" Deku's eyes gleamed, hungry to know more.

Something that a genius like her just _could_ not ignore.

...

She was quite surprised to see him come back with the two. Well, she supposed they knew that information on this world was important if they were going to be out in battle. So the Caster told them to take a seat, as she busied herself with tinkering and creating something.

"Is that...?" The redhead was the first to point out.

"Eraserhead's goggles? Sure is!" She chirped, continuing to work diligently.

As big as her prosthetic hand was, it would easily do small, detailed work.

"What are you doing?" Deku asked, raising the notepad pencil.

He requested one yesterday.

"Since we had to talk to each of you all personally about your quirks, I'm assuming you all know of his quirk, Erasure." She fiddled with the goggles, "since here we don't have quirks, I'm modifying his goggles so when he activates it, it instead blocks a Servant's mana to render them unable to use their Noble Phantasm."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Red Riot exclaimed.

"Nothing a genius like me can't handle." The brunette couldn't help but boast.

"Can we get this fucking done with already?!" The aggressive blond scowled.

Her smile faltered.

"Alright, let's start with Classes then," da Vinci spoke as she continued her work, "Since you're a specific class, you need to know that each class has skills that are only for Servants that fall into said class. These are called Class Skills, not every servant of that class will have all of those Class Skills but some servants may have traits from multiple classes."

She glanced up to see Deku furiously writing,

"For example, let's talk about Gilles de Rias, a man who was an avid follower of Jeanne 'd Arc and later became the famed Bluebeard after she was burned at the stake. Gilles de Rias can fall into two classes, but for his Saber class, he has the Class Skills of a Saber with a Class Skill of a Berserker."

She stopped working on the goggles for a bit.

"So I'll tell you these Class Skills for your Class as well as the others here, but I can't guarantee that you'll have all of them but you'll have one of the Class Skills at the very least."

Her blue eyes drifted to Deku and Red Riot.

"Starting with the Ruler Class, one of the Extra Classes. The first is Magic Resistance, which allows you some resistance to Magecraft to a certain degree. Depending on the rank of your skill, its resistance can be quite strong. Makes it a pain for us Casters. It's also the most common Class Skill."

She made a mental note to create a gadget that could layout what skills these kids had.

"The second is True Name Discernment, which gives the chance of you being able to know a Servant's true name by looking at them. A True Name is important to us Servants, so you could potentially use it against them if you know their weakness."

"The third is God's Resolution. A powerful skill that works like Command Seals."

Their eyes went wide.

"What the FUCK?!" Bakugo exclaimed, "why the FUCK do they have this damn skill?!"

She tried her best to keep a smile, "Rulers are an extra class servant, meaning that they usually wouldn't be summoned in a Holy Grail War. Usually, there's seven: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker. Rulers are overseers of the war and only granted to those that do not have a wish for the Holy Grail. They're saints, essentially."

"Holy Grail?" Deku asked.

"A wish-granting device to put it simply. However, as powerful as this skill is, it's only granted if a ruler is summoned to participate in the Grail War-- so it probably won't be likely that either of you has it."

"For Berserkers," She mused, "It's quite fitting for you, but they have a skill called Madness Enhancement. In exchange for your sense of reason, you gain power. It's why a Berserker goes 'berserk'. It's usually triggered in a war or by something. This skill makes Berserkers the strongest of the seven classes but also the most mana-consuming. They are hard to control."

The blond before her didn't seem to care about that fact, eager to know that he was the most powerful.

...

"Since yer a Caster like me," Caster Cu grinned at Earphone Jack, "There's a possible two Class skills that you have kid."

"What is it?"

The group was following after the French soldiers that had fled. In the meanwhile, Caster Cu decided to tell the two some things on the way.

"Magic Resistance is a pain in the ass but even though we're called the weakest Class, we got tricks on our sleeve to help us plan and give us an upper hand. Those two skills can come and handy, and they're called Territory Creation and Item Construction."

Tsukuyomi listened in silence.

"As a Caster, I only have Territory Creation, and it allows me to make an area for myself. Can make fighting a hell lot easier even. Gives ya an upper hand when someone steps in your territory," he scratched his chin, "Depending on who ya are, you can make a small camp or a huge ass building. Problem is, ya might need materials but with the support boost it gives ya--it's well worth it."

He continued, "Item Construction is pretty self-explanatory. It lets you create magical items for things like war or even everyday use. You'd need to gather materials for them though."

Caster Cu tossed an arm around the bird-headed student with a wolfish, "And I'm not gonna forget about you either, bird boy!"

Tsukuyomi only gave him a look of slight discomfort.

"Riders like you have Magic Resistance, like the rest of them bastards, but you also got a Riding skill. No shit Sherlock, right? But it's also a skill shared with those damn Saber classes. Riding allows you to know how to ride on mounts and vehicles, but it doesn't work on dragon type mounts. Kinda shitty huh? But hey! As a Rider, that skill's pretty damn high in rank!"

...

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Hawks!" An exclamation from Deku.

The blond was leaning against the doorway with the usual lazy smile and expression.

"I'm informing them of Class Skills. Great timing too, since you're here." Da Vinci mused, "I might as well talk about the Archer Class Skills. Like the other classes, Archers have Magic Resistance but they have one skill that makes them special: Independent Action. As Servants, having a constant supply of mana is important to stay materialized. Archers, on the other hand, can stay materialized without their Master's mana supply. It's useful so that Master can focus on creating lager spells for attack or defense but also can make Archers hard to command or control without using a Command Seal."

"Sounds like a lot," Hawks mused, "helpful too. Well, I'll be going."

He walked off, the chattering slowly becoming background noise.

...

_"Servants of the Assassin Class are generally good at gathering information in a Grail War."_

_'It's too early for this' Shouta Aiwaza thought to himself, sipping a cup of coffee._

_Beside him, All Might--in his muscle form--was nursing a cup of tea that looked too tiny in his hands. It was almost amusing._

_"They have a skill called Presence Concealment, which allows you to be undetected while preparing an ambush or gathering intel. But that will lift when you launch your attack. You're practically invisible!"_

_No matter how early it is, it was best to pay attention and absorb as much information about this universe as he could. It would be useful in the future for sure._

...

"And the last one is Avenger. They're an anomaly to be summoned for sure," Da Vinci went back to work, "Since they're vengeful spirits, one of their skills is the same name as their class. They feed on hatred and vengeance to fuel their power and taking damage only fuels them even more too. Another is how they'll forever be vengeful as the skill Oblivion Correction allows them to never forget what's happened to them and it fuels them."

Da Vinci fiddled with a curl of her hair, "The last is Self-Replenishment, their mana recovers endlessly inside of them until their vengeance is complete. So those skills can make an Avenger extremely powerful."

All three shared a glance, thinking about Shigaraki and a shudder went down Deku's spine.

"Well," She got up, "I should head to the Command Room to check on everyone. If you'd like, you can come along to see how your friends are doing."

In the end, only Deku came along as the other two went to their room to work on communicating with the rest of the class back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's your hint on the next chapter, hopefully.


	7. [CHATLOG 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima managed to communicate between worlds.  
> And boy, was Class 1-A relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.

Kirishima, or Red Riot, waited rather impatiently for the message to send through to Kaminari. Bakugou was next to him, on his own phone.

* * *

Kirishima: Hey! We're alive!

Kaminari: OH MY GOD

Kaminari: KIRI!!!

Kaminari: hold up lemme tell the rest of the class

* * *

"It got though!" The redhead grinned at the blond who huffed.

"About damn time"

Bakugou's phone vibrated in his pocket.

* * *

_Kaminari has added Kirishima_ _to_ _'Class 1-A'_  
 _Kaminari has added Bakugo_ _to_ _'Class 1-A'_

Mina: OMG IM SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL OKAY!!

Momo: How are Mr. Aizwa and All Might?

Kirishima: They're fine! We're all good!

Bakugou: I CAN FUCKING TAKE CARE OF MYSELF

Iida: As Class Representative, I'm glad we didn't lose any of our classmates.

Iida: Where are Midoriya, Tokoyami, And Jirou?

Bakugou: Deku went to watch the fight like the shitty need he is.

Mina: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!

Kirishima: Would you believe us if I told you guys we're in another world?

* * *

The chat exploded. Long story short.

Apparently, due to the odd disappearances, the class was being watched like hawks-- fearful of any more students disappearing.

* * *

Kirishima: Wait, Mineta isn't in this chat?

Asui: We didn't want him in the chat.

Ochaco: yep

Mina: pretty much

Hagakure: ^

Momo: Even though he is our classmate, I fear what he'll do in this chatroom.

Kirishima: It does feel weird having 19 people in this chat though.

Mina: I-

Mina: fair point

Kaminari: No worries, I got this

Ojiro: Wait

Ojiro: Him? really?

Kaminari: hell yeah! I'm adding him in!

 _Kaminari has added Shinso_ _to_ _'Class 1-A'_

Ochaco: WAIT

Ochaco: HOW DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER?!?!

Kirishima: Bro!

Kaminari: I just asked him for it.

Shinso:...why am I here?

Mina: ur replacing Mineta

Ochaco: your replacing one of our classmates

Asui: Pretty much

Shinsou:...We're not even friends?

Mina:...

Bakugo: FUCK

Bakugo: YOURE GONNA REGRET THAT EYEBAGS

Mina: challenge

Mina: fucking

Mina: accepted

Mina: WHOS WITH ME?!

Kaminari: You got me but hell yeah!

Kirishima: Let's go!

Bakugo: You're fucking kidding me

Iida: I will join you all! You're welcome here, Shinsou

Shinsou: Oh

Shoji: How is Tokoyami though?

Momo: And Jirou?

Kirishima: uhhh idk, Midoriya probably knows

Bakugo: Because he's watching them dumbass

Midoriya: They're currently fighting a bunch of wyverns

Hagakure: Im sorry what?

Shinsou:..what's going on?

* * *

Midoryia ended up sending a long paragraph about everything. Really long.

The chat died for a bit.

* * *

Bakugo: DEKU THATS FUCKING OVERKILL

Todoroki: So this is why my phone has been vibrating so much

Todoroki: oh

Shinsou: that explains the rumors.

Kirishima: about us?

Shinsou: disappearing? Yes. That guy from Class 1-B said something about you guys running off or something.

Bakugou: I'm gonna kick his ass!

Kirishima: bro

Kirishima: no

_Midoryria has added Aizawa to 'Class 1-A'_   
_Midoryria has added Yagi to 'Class 1-A'_

Midoriya: they asked me to add them in

Sero: well shit

Aizawa: you better not be texting during class.

Mina: ABORT MISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna title this "One Call Away"  
> then i remembered that I was gonna have the chats as like an extra thing.


	8. Already Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not enjoy writing this chapter since i had no idea where to go. So think of this as some sort of filler.  
> Next time maybe I'll just focus on one character for fillers if i don't know how to take it.

Her body was crippled—absolutely crushed by the force of Dark Shadow, limbs bent in ways no human can and her breathing was pained. Yet somehow, she's able to move her staff that protected her head to the ground next to her, by some miracle she was barely hanging.

The three loomed over her.

"Ha..." she huffed, "I gave it my all, and yet I've never seen such power from you."

Her blue gaze was directed to Tsukuyomi.

"What is your name, fellow Rider?"

"...Tsukuyomi."

"Very well. I am content to know the noble Rider that defeated me."

Jirou didn't trust this lady but apparently, according to her classmate, she's been resisting Madness Enhancement all this time. That alone was impressive.

"Listen," the broken Rider sucked in a breath, "I don't have much time so I must tell you. You must tell _her_ this."

The raven-headed student nodded.

"You'll never beat the Dragon Witch's dragon but there's only one person who can. A dragon slayer...in Lyon. What was once Lyon. In ancient times, only a 'Dragon Slayer' can kill a dragon."

Her blue eyes looked towards the large body of her mount.

"Oh, Tarasque...I'm so sorry..."

And she was gone, fading away into golden dust. It was moments before it settled in.

"...She's dead..."

Jirou put a hand over her mouth as it sunk in. Mozart, on the other hand, didn't seem to be shocked.

"Don't get too hung up on it," the musician sighed, "your battle with her was a lovely symphony. She's a Servant, a Heroic Spirit—she can be summoned again."

"Tsukuyomi! Earphone J-" M stopped running as they looked at the aftermath of the battle, panting heavily.

"Oh..." a soft gasp from Jeanne, her eyes brimming with sympathy.

A hand on each of their shoulders, a cold gaze of Caster's eyes.

It was M that spoke at last.

"Let's get back and get some rest for tonight."

No one bothered to argue.

...

A few hours before they headed to Lyon. That was how much downtime they had, but the two students were restless.

This was the first time they had killed someone, stained their hands with blood. Even if it was Dark Shadow who dealt the killing bow, Dark Shadow was Tokoyami's quirk and Jirou had helped him win.

The others didn't seem as phased and Caster...well his words were:

"It's best if you get over it quickly and move on. There'll be more by the time we're done, so don't dwell on her."

Not much help. His tone was distant and his red eyes were sharp. There was no smile, not even that wolfish grin. If he was thinking about the deaths he caused in his life, no one would know.

So here they were, sitting in comfortable, somber silence.

"Hey."

They turned to see a small smile. M. They took a seat on the other side of Tokoyami, silent for a moment.

"I know how it feels." They sighed, "witnessing someone die in front of you."

They fiddled with their thumbs, "Caster does have a point, you can't dwell on her death but..."

The Master let out a sigh.

"You can honor her death, at least. She helped us, after all."

"Will we see her again?" Jirou asked, glancing at her classmate, who had his eyes closed.

"...If she decided to come to Chaldea, maybe." They whispered after a moment.

It was a spark of hope.

...

Mozart seemed adamant to get going, and no one really complained. Mashu seemed surprised, thinking that the blond hated having to travel on foot.

"Oh no!" Marie waved a hand with a smile, "Amadeus loves traveling! He's traveled to many places as a kid!"

"Well...I suppose I'm used to traveling..." The musician murmured.

It would be a long walk. The two students walked next to each other, sticking together. Marie's cheerful attitude helped dispel the tension a little bit. Caster Cu only went to pat Tsukuyomi's head.

"Proud of ya kid," he huffed, "guess for a squirt ya all ain't half bad."

A faint smile was on his lips and the tension slowly lifts. Gently did the man, who promised to be a guide, lead worn children back into the loop.

...

Once they had gotten to the city, Marie went to interact with the people while the rest stayed behind. Jeanne seemed rather apologetic, as she explained that her presence would only scare everyone there. It made sense as the Dragon Witch was some counterpart of the saint.

The city had been in some sort of ruin from the looks of it and the people had settled somewhere nearby

So while they waited, some sort of conversation was made to try and pass the time. Eventually, they had to take care of some monsters that were nearby.

"I'm back and I got information!" The queen cheered merrily.

From what she had gathered, the city had been destroyed a while ago and was currently infested with monsters. Before then, the city had a protector. A man who wielded a large sword.

"Is he a Servant too?" Jirou asked.

"Most likely," M murmured with a nod.

But three people came and overwhelmed the guy and before anyone knew it, he was gone.

"Then Lyon was destroyed..." Jeanne murmured, worried, "do you think he's-"

"He has to be," Tokoyami murmured, "we have to trust Martha."

Caster glanced at the bird-headed male.

Noble souls spoke to one another, perhaps.

The name Gilles de Rais was mentioned and Jeanne's face lit up.

"He's planning to attack Lyon and take back the city."

"Then we can convince him right?" Both students looked hopeful.

"It would be good if-," M was cut off by Caster.

"Not so fast kid," the blue-haired man shook his head, "don't think it'll be so easy to sway him on our side."

"Why not?" Marie frowned, "he's an admirer of Jeanne isn't he?"

The blonde Rulers smile was sad, "that's exactly why. He knows I've become the Dragon Witch."

"So he wouldn't accept you." Tokoyami frowned.

"Exactly."

"Well if we can deal with wyverns, monsters should be a pinch-- shouldn't it?" Caster huffed.

"...Fair point" M murmured, "We'll just deal with them-"

"Someone's coming" Jirou informed, having plugged her ears in the ground earlier.

"Damn she's good," Caster muttered.

"Sounds like soldiers," Mozart hummed, tuning in, "Bandits probably."

"A tragedy enough to break anyone..." The Ruler murmured somberly.

"Then let's take them out," The Master said, "just knock them out and we'll let the townspeople handle them. We don't have time to waste."

A chorus.

"Right!"

...

After reaching the ruined town and ridding them of the undead (to which Jeanne proclaimed in horror of how it was beyond heresy), it was time to investigate the place.

"May their souls rest in peace," The blonde murmured.

"Earphone Jack?" Tokoyami looked at his classmate in concern.

One could see her worried expression, the ear jacks plugged into the earth.

"There's someone still here."

"My, you have interesting ears."

The group tensed looking at the shadows as a man stepped out. He was lanky and thin, with paperwhite skin and dark hair. He wore a dark suit of some sorts with a tattered black cape flowing behind him. A mask covered half of his face as his singular red eye scanned the group. What was unnerving was the long, sharp claws on his hands, stained with blood long gone stale.

"Peace? Do they really desire peace? What a foolish thing to say..."


	9. [CHATLOG 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at this

Midoriya: Hawks is throwing a bit of a fuss?

Kirishima: what?

Kirishima: why?

Soji: Didn't he intern with Hawks?

Kirishima: oh

Bakugo: Bird boy can take care of his damn self.

Midoriya: He's throwing a fuss over Caster

Midoriya: something about how that's his protege?

Mina: omg

Kaminari: someone's jealous lolol

Iida: As your class representative, I suggest you to stop texting! We're in the middle of training!

Mina: aw :(

_Da Vinci has been added to 'Class 1-A'_

Kirishima: I-

Bakugo: WHAT THE FUCK

Kaminari: WHO ARE YOU?!??!

Midoriya: how did you even get in???

Da Vinci: Something like is quite easy for a genius like me~

Da Vinci: In fact, since your phone is also in Chaldea's server, it wasn't hard to get in

Aizawa: I highly suggest you leave our students alone

Da Vinci: Aw, I'd like to stay. I heard from your teachers and fellow classmate about this world and Quirks!

Yagi: I agree with Aizawa, please leave them alone.

Da Vinci: Fineee

_Da Vinci has left the chat_

Kirishima: Did everyone die?

Bakugo: Probably don't wanna get in trouble.

Iida: She reminds me of Hatsume...

Midoriya: She's really cool though!

* * *

Midoriya: Mr. Aizawa just called us his kids talking to Hawks?

Aizawa: ...

Sero: RUN!!!

Aizawa: Say anything again and I'll expel you

Yagi: But you won't

Kaminari: I-

Mina: oop

Midoriya: All Might?!

Shinsou: wow

Kirishima: So does that mean we can call him dad?

Aizawa: no

Ochaco: Awwww

* * *

Soji: How's Tokoyami and Jirou?

Midoriya: They uh

Todoroki: ???

Sato: What is it?

Bakugo: oi you nerd spill it

Midoriya: They just killed someone

Aoyama:...youre kidding right?

Mina: WHAT

Mina: THEY DID WHAT

Midoriya: Well, apparently since they're servants they can be summoned again

_Asui has changed her name to "Tsu"_

Tsu: They probably had no choice

Midoriya: She was an enemy. It's normal when you're summoned in a war all the time

Iida: I hope they're alright!

Midoriya: It's mainly just audio but they don't seem okay.

Bakugo: Well its either them or her

Kirishima: She was pretty manly! She'll be missed

Ochaco: That must be painful...

Aizawa: Sometimes death can't be avoided. It's part of being a hero.

Yagi: Doesn't mean it's pleasant.

Aizawa: of course not.

Aizawa: Shouldn't the rest of you be asleep?

Kaminari: lol busted

Kaminari: wait

Kaminari: shit

Mina: you just outted yourself smh

Bakugo:...you're all fucking idiots

Mina: oh

Midoriya: At least she helped us

Aizawa: You too Midoriya

Midoriya: yes sir!

* * *

Hagakure: I just realized. Do you guys have your rooms there?

Bakugo: Why the fuck is that relevant?

Midoriya: It's day four and now you're asking about it?

Aoyama: Probably bc it was forgotten like a chapter or two ago with the first chat log

Sero: bro wtf

Ojiro: uhhhh

Bakugo: what the fuck sparkles?

Aoyama: Oh its nothing.

Kirishima: Well we have a room but we have a roommate!

Kirishima: I'm rooming with Bakugo! Lucky me right?

Mina: gay

Iida: As class representative, we support you!

Kirishima: ???

Todoroki: why are we barging into their business?

Mina: because of its fun!

Momo: It is concerning not knowing if our classmates are okay.

Ochaco: So who are you rooming with Midoriya?

Midoriya: with d'eon. They're a french swordsman

Midoriya: Greetings, it's lovely to see my roommate's friends.

Midoriya: ahah...we should probably change into our hero names.

Kirishima: oh yeah! There's villains here too...

Bakugou: of course you dumbasses would forget.

Tsu: you also didn't change our name either Bakugou

Kaminari: exposed

Bakugou: STFU

Momo: He is right, though, it's best of we change our names in case someone looks at any of your phones.

_Aoyama changed his name to I Simply Cannot Stop Sparkling_

Mina: that was fast lol

_Mina changed her name to Pink Alien Queen_

_Midoriya changed his name to Deku_

_Bakugo changed his name to King Explosion Murder_

Kaminari: bro really?

King Explosion Murder: Got a fucking problem?

_Kaminari changed Shoji's name to Octopussy_

Octopussy: ...

Kaminari: it was too good to resist.

_Octopussy changed his name to Tentacole_

Kaminari: aw :(

Kirishima: Lol

_Kirishima changed his name to Red Riot_

_Tentacole changed Tokoyami's name to Tsukuyomi_

_Tentacole changed Jirou's name to Earphone Jack_

Ojiro: Nice

 _Ojiro_ _changed_ _his_ _name_ _to Karate Chop_

 _King Explosion Murder_ _changed Todoroki's name to Icy Hot_

Icy Hot: ok

_Hagakure changed her name to Gone 24/7_

Ochaco: were changing names now?

_Ochaco changed her name to Gravity Girl_

_Sero changed his name to Scotch Tape_

_Momo changed her name to Creati_

_Kaminari changed his name to Chargebolt_

Sato: Wait what are we doing?

Deku: changing our names

_Sato changed his name to Cake is a Lie_

_Koji changed his name to Animal Whisperer_

Iida: Villains are there? Who? Be careful everyone!

Deku: Shigaraki and Dabi

Red Riot: We will! were kinda on watch to make sure a fight doesn't break out.

_Iida changed his name to Ingenium_

Ingenium: How are All Might and Mr. Aizawa?

Aizawa: alive

Yagi: were keeping an eye on the Young Jirou and Tokoyami!

_Yagi changed his name to Y'all Might_

_Y'all Might changed Aizawa's name to Dadzawa_

Dadzawa:...why?

Y'all Might; I heard it from the students! I thought it was cute!

Chargebolt: WEVE BEEN EXPOSED

Pink Alien Queen: ALL MIGHT YOU TRAITOR

I Simply Cannot Stop Sparkling: All Might is the traitor confirmed? :0

Shinso: what's going on?

_Chargebolt changed Shinso's name to Nice Ass_

Red Riot: What

Tsu: Kaminari is there something you'd like to tell us?

_Nice Ass changed his name to Eye Bags_

Chargebolt: Rip

Gravity Girl: so you gay?

Scotch Tape: Does Kaminari is gay?

Chargebolt: I'm bi

Icy Hot: confirmed

Tentacole: we support you

King Explosion Murder: ILL KILL ANYONE THAT SAYS OTHERWISE

Chargebolt: aw thanks guys!

Deku: yeah! No matter what we'll support you!

Red Riot: you're irreplaceable, bro

Chargebolt: bro

Icy Hot: now question is, does Kirishima is gay?

Deku: Todoroki no

Icy Hot: Todoroki Yes

Red Riot: no comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Relationship Discovered:  
> -Kaminari Denki/Shinso Hoshi


	10. Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes these are hard to name lol
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be for Jirou and the wyverns!
> 
> and after that, Tokoyami and the two servants.
> 
> I went under my target count. I'm not really happy about that.

The man, who was revealed to be the Phantom of Opera, was easily outnumbered by the Servants. Even as an Assassin, he fought tooth and nail in an uphill battle—monsters only on his side to counter them. While M and the other servants were dealing with the Assassin, Earphone Jack and Tsukuyomi snuck in a castle behind the Assassin. Plugging an earphone jack into the wall, Jirou quietly informed her classmate that she could sense someone there.

Either they had found who they were looking for, or that Assassin had back up. The two quickly rushed up the stairs, eyes darting around for any signs of monsters or an enemy but it was empty. Alas when they reached the top, the wounded man before him tensed up.

"One...After another..." He rasped.

The man before them had a large sword beside him. His hair was pale and almost silver with blue eyes that burned with a strong sense of justice. The two could not help but briefly think of their green-haired classmate back in Chaldea. He wore silver armor over a black and pale red jumpsuit of sorts that exposed his chest and back, revealing glowing blue marks that spread from his chest. A purple cape with chains rested behind him.

"We're on your side," Jirou assured, backing up a bit when a hand grabbed his blade.

"We came to get you," The raven-headed male added, "We do not wish to battle you. We ask for your help."

"You're...quite odd Servants," He seemed to relax, but just barely, "I cannot be of much help, I'm sorry."

"We just-"

Tokoyami was cut off by the sound of rumbling. In a panic, Jirou quickly plugged into the floor.

"Someone's here." She reported, "And...something big."

"We better hurry then," He glanced at the swordman, "Can you move?"

Only a nod in response.

There was no time to lose, for once they had gotten out, they faced a huge black dragon.

"T-That's-!" Her eyes went wide.

"A dragon..." Tokoyami gulped.

"That's why I was summoned and attacked..." the Saber muttered to himself.

They had stayed hidden, eyes wide as they watch flames erupt from the creature's mouth and rain down on the group.

"Do you know that dragon?" The raven-headed teen asked.

"Fafnir," Was the reply, "I had slain him once."

"Then who are you?" Jirou whispered.

"Siegfried."

**"Luminosite Esternelle!"**

...

M's eyes were shut. All they could hear was the sound of fire crackling and roaring, and the ringing of their ears. A hand on their shoulder. Caster's. 

They could barely hear Roman's voice and some from Eraserhead and All Might from the communicator device on their wrist.

"Are you alright?"

"Where's Earphone Jack? Tsukuyomi?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Say something please!"

"Please stop talking!" They gasped out, eyes opening.

Mashu and Jeanne stood in front of the group, worn down but still standing.

And then a voice, someone they had never heard before.

"Thank you."

"M! We're here!"

"You're okay!"

The large beast before them seemed to tremble, a massive giant beast trembling as it's gaze locked with the newcomer. The platinum blonde that summoned the large creature in the first place seemed shocked beyond belief.

"W-what?"

"We meet again Fafnir." The man looked up at the dark beast.

The blond Ruler's eyes widened, realization was clear as day.

"Hear me!" He cries to the beast, body wounded but spirit strong, "Oh One Who Rules the Sky! My name is Siegfried!"

With the sword in front of him, he twisted the hilt, causing a bright blue light to surround the blade.

"The one who once defeated thee!"

Time seemed to slow down as the raised sword fell.

**"Balmung!"**

The dragon rose to escape the bright beam of blue that shot from the sword, causing destruction in its wake.

"I'm sorry this is all I can do."

"Say no more," M grabbed Siegfried's arm, "Let's retreat!"

And retreat they did, Caster behind the group to keep an eye on everyone. What a dad.

...

"You know, you both would get along as fathers," His voice was teasing.

"Oh shut up." A roll of the other's eyes but it wasn't as harsh of a tone was one expected.

Romani couldn't help but wonder if he was third-wheeling. He just continued to focus on the group, sipping his coffee.

...

They really couldn't catch a break, couldn't they? Wyverns were attacking the French Army, Jeanne d'Arc practically running off to help them. And now two servants were there to stop them.

"Caster make sure they don't try and stop Earphone Jack from helping Jeanne."

"You got it!" 

That was her mission, eyes glancing back at the two servants before them.

One man held an odd-looking sword in his hand. It had some bar at the end. He wore a dark brown trench coat with white trimming, two-horse shoulder pads resting on each shoulder. He wore a white dress shirt under his coat with a dark stripe going down his middle, a pink tie around his neck. Brown pants and boots completed the rest of his outfit. His hair was snow white and his skin was pale, ice-blue eyes showed some sort of glee the moment he laid eyes on Marie. Jirou could only see Mozart move slightly in front of her to protect the female Rider.

The other Servant was a man in dark blue armor, his visor gleaming red. From the lack of speech and the constant noise he made was "Arrrr", it was no brainer that he was a Berserker.

She only hoped her classmate would be okay dealing with both of them, racing towards the group of wyverns. Jacks pugged into the device around her wrists as she blasted a high pitched wave of sound at the Wyverns-- causing them to screech and scream in agony.

They would save the world. No matter what it takes.


	11. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting dragons and unsavory people from the past.
> 
> oh and a vampire. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot Jirou for the life of me. I winged it.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as Jirou rushed in to help the blonde Ruler fight with the wyverns. The soldiers behind them seemed startled to see the armored woman stab a wyvern in the eye, with a foreign girl sending blasts of high pitch noise at the flock.

"Run!" Jeanne calls to the soldiers.

They seemed shocked by her command, yet they didn't move. In fact a man —despite speaking French, Earphone Jack was surprised she could understand him— commanded the army to take down the Ruler as the "Dragon Witch".

"You idiot!" She snapped, "we're trying to _help_ you and you decide to attack your rescuer!?"

Jirou moved to practically blast another attack to startle the wyverns and helping Jeanne d' Arc. What was unexpected, was seeing a familiar pale face again: Berserker Assassin, aka Carmilla. Jirou had to save a soldier from being eaten under the enemy Servant's orders. The soldiers that watched roared in bloodlust.

"Die Dragon Witch!"

"Let them both burn for burning down my hometown!"

"I hope they both die!"

The unsavory things they told their savior was making her blood boil. And she opened her mouth to retort.

"Earphone Jack!" The woman snapped her out of her thoughts, "It's okay."

"Are you crazy?" The younger female exclaimed, "You saved them in your past life, didn't you? Why do they hate you so much!?"

Jirou turned to them and French came easily from her lips despite her never uttering a lick of it in her life.

"Go now! Don't just stand there and watch! Either help us or go!"

And go they did, scrambling off and leaving them with the vampire.

"My my, what unsavory things they told you, saint." The pale woman chuckled, "even though you're risking your life to save them."

"Please leave me be," Jeanne hissed, grunting as she slew another beast.

Jirou was tense, eyes never leaving the Assassin before them—who continued to taunt the Ruler.

"Luckily in my life, I was an optimist. Their hatred is my strength and I suppose that is a good thing," Jeanne's voice calm and unwavering.

The dark-haired student's eyes widened at her words.

As if in disbelief, the enemy Carmilla threw her head back and laughs.

"Are you even sane?" She gasped between laughs.

Jirou was too shocked to say a word.

"Good question, they questioned my sanity when I decided to bring salvation to France."

Another laugh.

"Then that means in the dark or light, we're both insane."

Earphone Jack was ready to blast another sound attack at the flock of wyverns that readied themselves to attack. Red dripped from her ears.

Shit.

The Berserker Assassin's eyes narrowed at the young female and sneers, "how unfortunate that your Magecraft backfires on you, little girl."

But it was more than enough for one to be easily be taken down. Yet, turning her head to the Ruler told her that it wasn't Jeanne that took down the closest wyvern.

"Artillery, FIRE!"

A man's voice.

"Gilles!" A voice of shock, joy, relief, familiarity.

Earphone Jack turned. So, that was the man who admired the saint. He seemed like an ordinary, quirkless man; which was true considering this was a universe without any quirks, and they were in a time period where quirks definitely didn't exist. He was a general, it seemed and wore heavy armor with bits of teal and white cloth here and there. He wielded a sword in his hand. His pale face was narrow with an angular nose — with dark hair that reached his chin and sharp, dark eyes.

She shouldn't have looked behind her. She swore her ribs cracked as a heel to the chest sent her flying, head slamming against the ground before being roughly picked up— long claws biting her skin.

"What tender flesh you have," the vampire Servant coos, a finger brushing against her bleeding ear.

She shivered, practically frozen like a deer in headlights as Jirou watches the woman rub wet blood between her paperwhite fingers. Discreetly her earphone jacks extend and went lower and lower, trying to get them out of the Assassin's sight. Her heart raced in her chest, watching as the masked vampire licked the blood off of her fingers--somehow managing to avoid stabbing herself with those long, clawed nails.

Maybe if she wasn't in the danger of dying, she'd question her sexuality. 

Fuck. She already was. 

"Earphone Jack!"

It caught both of their attention as Ruler tried to rush to her aid, and Jirou took the chance to shock Carmilla with her plugs. The woman hiss and chucking her to the ground. The highschooler swore the vampire dislocated her arm by how harshly she chucked her. To her relief, her arm was fine but it was short-lived as she narrowly avoided an iron maiden crashing down from above.

In quiet, simmering anger did the woman call back her and the other two Servants. But as she and the snow haired man fled, the wyverns and the armored man stayed.

Her eyes set on a worn-down Tokoyami.

She hoped this battle would be quick.


	12. Shadow In My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fate Boys™ collectively share a single brain cell and M is done with their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to [WhyDontWeBegin](/users/WhyDontWeBegin/) for commentary on two dialogue parts i shared  
> literally why we have a chapter summary today folks.
> 
> legit chaos is in the beginning. have fun figuring out who's who lol

"Dark Shadow!"

"Got it!"

"ARRRRRRRRR!!!"

"You're not laying a single finger on her, you filthy executioner!"

"Get out of my way, you lazy ass musician!"

"Amadeus..."

"Over here you damn scrap of met- WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A TREE?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"I shoul-"

"Siegfried. This is the _last_ time I'm saying this, but you're staying down or so god help me refrain myself from strangling-!"

" _Master!_ "

"Okay, sorry I won't actually do that Mashu..."

"...I'm sorry."

"Just rest, Siegfried."

What chaos. Tokoyami couldn't help but think as he fought the Berserker with Caster. Meanwhile, Mashu, Amadeus, and Marie were handling the Assassin.

Which was mostly a bunch of insults back and forth. Where they...fighting over Marie? Mashu was seriously the only one actually trying to fight, shield clashing against Assassin's strange blade.

"Oi, baby bird! Focus!"

"I'm sorry."

Dark Shadow lashed out at the armored servant again, only to have a huge tree swung right at it. It was completely black, red cracks around the whole form. Caster quickly fired rune at the corrupted tree, being flung when he tried to counter a tree with his staff.

Seriously, how does a staff work against a tree?

And can this armored man say anything else but scream?

He sends Dark Shadow to attack again, Caster being support in dealing with the swinging tree. It was a wonder how the hell the guy gets these things. After another far range attack fails, Tokoyami commands his quirk to cover him and rushes to the Berserker. He narrowly dodges a tree to the face, Caster zipping close by try and stop the Berserker from making another attack. Dark Shadow's claws, merged with his hand, clashes with an armored shoulder. The knight screeches, retaliating with a swing of his arm with such speed that it roughly brushes against his beak. The man was absolutely insane with power and speed. Caster Cu couldn't even make a dent on him.

"Fuck," the blue-haired man tsks, "of fucking course I had to be summoned as a Caster."

He claimed to have E-Ranked Strength. Tragic.

"Oi Master what's with the match up huh?!" Caster called to M.

"If you want you can trade places with Mashu! If you want to deal with a love triangle!"

"I must execute her once again! Marie!"

"Back off you crazy deprecating maniac!"

"Please stop arguing you two!" Mashu yelped as she nearly avoids a magical blast.

"Alright young lady, let's swap!" Caster quickly moved out of the way of a tree.

"Okay!"

With a cry, the pink-haired girl crashes into the armored man with her shield.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tokoyami took the chance, rushing over to strike at the helmet of the knight.

With the swap, things were... better somewhat. With nothing but long-ranged attacks, the Assassin --who was revealed to be Charles Henri Sanson, the man who executed Marie-- was forced into a more defensive position. His blade had to block charged blasts of music, fire runes, and pink winds of roses and hearts. It was taxing.

The Berserker, on the other hand, was proving to be more of a challenge but Mashu and Tsukuyomi were proving to be quite a team. The Demi-Servant would tank the attacks and the male would swiftly lash out at any openings. With his speed that was just a tad bit slower than their opponent, who was already dealing with a powerful tank, being the attacker was the perfect role for him. It was a pattern: attack and retreat, attack and retreat. This pattern slowly wore the Berserker down and a final strike to the head sent the helmet flying.

The sight of the man's face caused both of them to freeze. Scarred lips from the constant gnawing on sharp teeth, ragged purple hair that fell around his face. Eyes wide and inhuman, filled with malice and the wilderness of a beast. Scarred lips, that reminded the raven-headed student of the very chapped lips of Shigaraki, were pulled back to reveal razor-sharp teeth.

Mashu seemed almost horrified, whispering on how the man before him seemed so familiar. How her Spirit Core practically trembled in shock, despite how part of it despised this man.

Tokoyami asked why.

She didn't know.

No doubt, whoever she was merged with was related to the man.

Eventually, wyverns swooped in to support their opponents and Maire was asked to take care of them with Caster occasionally blasting a wyvern that got too close for comfort and Tokoyami making Mashu change targets to block airborne attacks, helping her snap out of her shock. Siegfried, in the meanwhile, could only do the minimal by simply protecting M from getting picked off by wyverns.

Tsukuyomi had Dark Shadow peel off of him and had the shadowy creature attack the Berserker to force him to switch to being defensive. The man used his arms or the tree to block Dark Shadow's attacks. However, the raven-headed student couldn't help but gore worried—if this went on any longer—Dark Shadow would be too fearful to fight and would need to recharge.

"Sanson! Lancelot! Retreat!"

Mashu's eyes widened. Realization perhaps?

Relieved, Tsukuyomi turned to Jeanne and Earphone Jack. He let out a sigh. They were okay.

But it wasn't over. No.

The armored man had his eyes on the Ruler that was heading towards them.

And the Berserker named Lancelot went berserk.


	13. Sleep Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we try and focus less on missions and more on relationships for a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly i add stuff and hinting at endgames.

His new life in Chaldea was exactly what he wanted hero society to be; with so much time that no one knew what to do with it. He had no idea to do with all this free time, mostly free from the Commission's watchful gaze and expectations. The only reminder of his mission was the fact that two of Japan's most wanted villains were in Chaldea too.

Oh yeah, not to mention the fact that he was roommates with his contact. How the hell was that assigned, he had no clue. The first few days were spent wandering, sending feathers in different places to hear and observe. Occasionally he talked. Occasionally he charmed. Occasionally he bickered.

When no one was watching, and if they were nearby, he talked to the two villains. Neither of them probably wanted his company but he didn't give a shit. He still had a job here after all.

Asterios swore to secrecy of Hawks' interaction with the villains, a finger pressed to his lips, and wearing a toothy grin. It was a wonder how the large man was seen as some sort of monster. Hawks couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. He was like a manchild, following that little purple-haired girl or Shigaraki like a lost puppy. Yet, he could tell just by looking at those crimson eyes that the Minotaur held wisdom beyond any man in the beast's lifetime.

Hawks tsked to himself as he walks down to the cafeteria, maybe "beast" wasn't the best word to describe him. Then again, he had yet to see the guy actually fight and Asterios was a Berserker for a good reason.

Dabi and he were... on neutral terms. The guy was hostile and stand-offish to him, and in return Hawks teased and flirted with him to no tomorrow.

Maybe that was why they were roomed together. The damn staff thought the hero _liked_ the villain. Hell no! He was just doing his damn mission. Perhaps he knew deep down that the assumption _was_ the reason they were roomed together, but he wanted to deny it--juggle it, and give little thought to it. So he set that thought to the back burner. It wasn't relevant to his mission anyways.

With a feather tucked discreetly into the doctor's pocket, Hawks listened to the faint voices of the three in the Command Room and inwardly groaning at the occasional exchange between the Symbol of Peace and the underground hero. He swore to the heavens that the two were flirting or teasing or even both.

Arriving at his destination, golden eyes peeked into the room and finding it empty except for two villains sharing a table. A smile tugged at his lips. Perfect.

Hawks waltzes in, Shigaraki looking up at him and Dabi not acknowledging his presence. He grabs a chair and sits with them, uninvited.

"Hey hot stuff," He grins his signature grin, "brooding out here with bossman again? Where's the big guy?"

"With that goddess," the blue-haired male grumbled, tapping his fingers against the table.

"What do you want now, chicken?" Dabi huffs, sending the Pro Hero a cold look.

A hand to his heart and a feigned, hurt look.

"I'm hurt, hot stuff!" The blond exclaimed dramatically, "can't a guy just be friendly?"

The two sent him unamused looks. Hawks only grinned sheepishly.

"I'm leaving." The blue-haired male grumbles, "entertain the bird for a while."

"Why is that my fucking job?" The other grumbled.

"I thought we were friends," Hawks teased.

"Fuck off birdie."

"Love you too, hot stuff~"

A cold glare in response.

"Okay okay I'll stop," he raised his hands up, surrendering.

...

He helped the staff whenever he could. Lifting supplies or sorting things, just anything to keep himself busy — perhaps while trying to achieve his ideal society he became a workaholic. Sometimes he would join the other heroes and tune into the group and the singularity. Sometimes it was just audio. Sometimes it was audio with a radar. Sometimes actual footage.

The first night in Orleans, they fought wyverns, and Hawks somehow became intensely focused on the massacre of winged creatures. Blood spilled the grass as bodies fell, laying limp. And then, witnessing M handing that damn Caster a knife and watching him harvest the meat.

The flesh, soaking wet with red blood, looking firm and plump in the Caster's hand. Hawks' mouth couldn't help but water, imagining how he'd sink his teeth into the raw meat. Having blood and muscle fill his mouth. The taste. The texture...

"How gruesome," Romani muttered, looking a bit green and turning the video off.

Realizing what he was thinking when he watched them harvest the wyverns meat for food—Hawks felt bile rising up how throat. Just what was he thinking? He wasn't supposed to crave raw meat, the Commission made sure of that. Humans do not eat raw meat. The public would not approve. That doctor's reaction proved that.

"Hawks."

His head snapped to All Might, concern on his face.

"You look pale."

His forced smile came naturally. There was no difference.

"Really?" He laughed it off, "maybe it's just the lighting."

He swallowed thickly, taking his leave.

"I better go see if I can help out around here. I'll be back!"

He waves casually as he heads out, trying his best to maintain a neutral expression. Guess instincts were hard to kill. His hand curled into fists tightly and he shoved them into his jacket, taking in a slow, deep breath. Then he focused on the feathers.

In the Command Room, it was Romani discussing with Eraserhead and All Might about the mission. In the workshop, Da Vinci was working on...something. He's not sure what but it's something.

He supposed he could only think of this place as his temporary handlers. A temporary Commission.

They were nicer here. Kinder. More human. They weren't cold, monotonous robots. They were more expressive, lively, and...warm.

At least, that feeling was warmth. Despite being in a land of endless ice and snow, the walls made of metal, and the rooms devoid of life and decor (not that he cared, his apartment was just as lifeless), he felt...warm. A warmth in the cold walls and silent halls that couldn't compare to the Commission headquarters.

Hunger brought him back out of his thoughts again. Seeing the gruesome scene must've made him hungry. So back to the cafeteria in search of something to eat, finding himself silently hoping that no one was there.

Empty.

He tried to shake his head from the eager desire to eat bloody red flesh.

No. He chastises to himself. Let's eat something else.

Unable to cook much, he settles for a pack of ramen. Simple and quick, just like him he supposed. But it wasn't enough to satisfy him and he finds his golden eyes staring at the fridge, as he savored the salty taste of MSG-filled broth sitting on his tongue.

Hawks convinced himself to just cook some damn eggs as an excuse to look at what they had in the fridge.

In the end, he managed to shove the craving back under its wraps.

There. Normal.

...

Hawks had an addiction to warmth.

Okay, addiction was a bit of a stretch— but he loved things that radiate heat. Things that hold heat. 

Like the fluffy blankets he'll pull out during colder months. Or wrapping his hands around the mug of a warm drink, the heated ceramic welcomed by his trimmed fingers. Or the warmth of a body after a casual fling, wrapping arms around a warm body and savoring the warmth before they would pull away and he'd be left out in the cold, protesting silently. Or flying under the sun, the warm of its rays over his body with the cool wind whipping his face--such a feeling made him understand why Icarus flew too close to the sun.

But it didn't stop there. 

He loved the warmth that shone in a parent's eyes when they loved their children. The warm smile on a lover's face. The warmth of close friends meeting again.

The warmth that was never directed towards him. The warmth he couldn't really have.

The warmth of love and close intimacy. It was nothing like the glittery eyes of his fans. Nothing like the ruffled head pats when he was younger, an emotionless action to satisfy a touch-starved child named Keigo Takami. The child who was so attracted to the flames of his hero that he eventually lost that feeling of how _warm_ fire could be.

And he lays in bed, restless, his roommate right across from him with his back facing the hero. The bed was too small, his wings having no room to stretch out comfortably so he laid on his stomach. In a pile of arms, Hawks peeks at the back of the villain.

As he slowly falls into an uneasy, light slumber, he wonders if Dabi radiated heat too.

Unbeknownst to him, his enemy was wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've added more but damn do i suck lol


	14. [CHATLOG 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> triple the chats

Handman: He's like you

Handman: [Image of smiling Asterios]

Double Trouble: Aw he's abomination!

Double Trouble: *adorable

Vampire: Can I stab him? (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Lizardman: Can you even do that on a screen?

Magician: Let's not break more phones.

Edgelord: he follows him everywhere

Handman: at least they have games here, he doesn't know how to play.

Handman: and no you cannot

Vampire: （πーπ）

Handman: ugh, there's no one here that'll play fucking games with me

Edgelord: Bc they're busy with their fucking "grand order", asshat

Handman: you're a shitty gaming buddy

Edgelord: well fuck you too

Handman: and bird hero apparently has never played a fucking game in his life

Vampire: WHHHAAAAAA Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

Lizardman: Wait really?

Edgelord: wow he really doenst have a life lmao

Fried Chicken: I'm right here.

Edgelord: WTF

Edgelord: WHEN WAS HE IN THE FUCKING CHAT

Double Trouble: I added him a while ago!

Fried Chicken: thanks man :)

Double Trouble: he's annoying!

Double Trouble: *great

Edgelord: why didn't I have a say in this? I was the one recruiting him!

Fried Chicken: no one cares hot stuff >:p

Handman: Gross get a room love birds

Handman: if only spinner was in this shithole instead of you...

Lizardman: you just want a gaming buddy don't you?

Fried Chicken: ew as if I want his burnt ass

Edgelord: well fuck you too prick

Fried Chicken: wouldn't mind it fireball ;)

Handman: you're both disgusting

Edgelord: fuck off

Fried Chicken: lol u mad

Edgelord: fuck it

Edgelord: I'm going to roast this bird brb

Fried Chicken: Whoops gtg

* * *

Ingenium: everyone's in a panic.

Ingenium: it's been almost a week and no sign of you guys coming back.

Tsu: when are you guys coming back?

Red Riot: tbh, idk

King Explosion Murder: no one knows how we fucking got here either

Y'all Might: I'm afraid not for a while, we have a world to save here.

Dadzawa: How's Eri? Is she okay?

Eye Bags: she's been with me and Mirio

Pink Alien Queen: she really misses you Mr. Aizawa!

Eye Bags: she's been mostly staying with Mirio

Eye Bags: [Image of Eri in braids]

Deku: awww tell her I said hi!

Creati: since Mr. Aizawa and All Might are gone, everyone else has been stepping in to teach us instead.

Y'all Might: where's young Mineta

Mina: the girls and I didn't want him here because of how perverted he is.

Dadzawa: is he at least getting updates on us?

Chargebolt: Yep. I make sure of it.

Dadzawa: good.

Y'all Might: Anyways, How is everyone?

Tentacole: a bit worried for everyone but I'm fine.

Tsu: Ik sure everyone else feels the same way

I Simply Cannot Stop Sparkling: I'm quite alright, thanks for asking.

Pink Alien Queen: Yep! It's weird without both teachers here but we'll manage

Deku: it's kinda interesting being here but there's not much to do. I'm mostly in the Command Room.

Red Riot: I join sometimes

King Explosion Murder: we all do idiot.

Karate Chop: we saw Class 1-B today

Chargebolt: that Monoma guy was talking shit again

King Explosion Murder: When doesn't he talk shit?

Deku: true

King Explosion Murder: stfu Deku

Gone 24/7: we've been good!

Eye Bags: Eri says hi.

Y'all Might: tell her we said hi too!

Scotch Tape: this year's been one event after another. It's crazy.

Icy Hot: but since two members of the League of Villains are with them too, maybe they would have to put their plans on hold.

Gravity Girl: I hope so...

Cake is a Lie: especially since two of the strongest in our class aren't with us.

Animal Whisperer: there's still Todoroki!

Creati: still, that's eight of us and two of them.

Ingenium: there's news about the number two hero missing too.

King Explosion Murder: fucking hell.

Red Riot: hope things settle down soon...

Chargebolt: were going to be doing internships again soon.

Deku: good luck then you guys!

Red Riot: someone tell Fat Gum I said hi and that were all okay!

Gravity Girl: will do!

* * *

Commission: Hawks, where have you been? You never arrived to the meeting.  
Have you abandoned your mission?

Hawks: I'm a bit stuck in a predicament, you see, somehow I'm stuck in another world.

Commission: Were you hit by a quirk?

Hawks: if I did, I never saw them. But I'm in the hands of a different organization called Chaldea.  
Four of U.A.'s students and two pros are here with me too.  
The Symbol of Peace seems to be back in this world.

Commission: This is concerning. Have any villains uncovered you?

Hawks: no. In fact, two from the League of Villains are also here.

Commission: Find out everything you can about this world you're in and if there's any way to return.  
But your mission is still ongoing. Gain the trust of Shigaraki.

Hawks: already working on it.

_Removed "Commission" from contacts_   
_Chat has been deleted_


	15. Goodbye Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone is figuring out what to do with Seigfried, a father and the spirit of a son have a chat.  
> It's not like the spirit was his son but since said son was in a woman's body, would that make her that man's daughter...? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly debated the title with "Daddy Issues" and "Saint Bernard"

"How's your wound?" Tokoyami asked the Saber.

"It's fine," Siegfried breathed.

Jirou finally got a good look at the wound, frowning.

It was nasty and red, a cut on the side. Dark red and purple cracks crawled up sun-kissed skin, almost glowing. After the battle with Lancelot, which had ended in his defeat—the group had fled to an abandoned fort nearby. Even when M looked back at Jeanne due to Gilles calling for her, the blonde simply ushered them to keep going.

"My Noble Phantasm can heal wounds but not this," Marie remarked with a faint frown.

"Shouldn't we cover it up?" Jirou asked, kneeling down.

"There's no need," the Saber wheezed out, "this wound looks more like a curse."

"How did this happen?" M asked.

And Siegfried told his story. How he had been summoned here without a Master. How he had wandered around, somehow still alive. How he found a town in need to help. How he seemed to be surprised to unleash his Phantasm despite the lack of support from a Master. How he was attacked. How he was take away and hidden in the castle.

"Was it a woman who could control a dragon?" M asked, casting a concerned glance at Mashu's silence.

Her face showed she was deep in thought.

"Dragon? No...it was a turtle. No... a dragon... No, a-"

"Tarasque."

Heads turned to Tsukuyomi.

"A turtle-looking dragon, right?" The edgy teen questioned, "that's Tarasque. It was Saint Martha."

"I see...so it was Saint Martha, I wanted to thank her-," He stopped upon noting the Rider's fallen expression, "never mind. I'm sure she was prepared for the worst."

"Can you lift it, Jeanne?" Marie asked the blonde.

"I'm not strong enough," the Ruler looked crestfallen, "there are so many curses on him, it's a miracle he's still alive."

"So we need another saint," Jirou murmured.

"Exactly," the Ruler agreed.

"Would there even be another saint summoned here?" M questioned.

"Yes."

A hologram of the Doctor appeared with All Might and Eraserhead on both sides, emitting from a white bracelet on M's wrist.

"Hey, Tsukuyomi! Earphone Jack!" A cheerful voice could be heard.

"Deku!"

"Hope everything's okay there."

"Y-yeah we got contact with the rest of the class!"

"Tell them we said hello and that we're okay!"

The dark-haired hero cleared his throat to get their attention, "as nice as the reunion is, we can't get off-topic."

"Thank you, Eraserhead," The ginger-haired doctor seemed relieved, "considering that Jeanne d' Arc-"

He paused for a moment before realizing his slip up.

"Ahem. Sorry. I mean, if Jeanne the 'Dragon Witch' has the Holy Grail, there's a chance that a Saint will be summoned as the result of the Counter Force."

"Counter Force?" Deku was heard.

The doctor's eyes looked to the side.

"You could say that is the Earth's natural defense. Mana has always been in it, though over time it's slowly deteriorating since the end of the Age of the Gods. The Counter Force prevents the earth and humanity from going completely extinct."

"Oh I see..." muttering was heard, and the two couldn't help but huff at their classmate with a smile.

There he goes again.

"Back to business," M mused, "Siegfried have you seen any other servants?"

The Saber shook his head, "you're the only ones I've met."

"If we're going to find this saint," Marie chimed in, "maybe it's best to split up."

"That's true but..." Tsukuyomi frowned.

"Whatever Marie chooses I'll support her." The musician finally spoke up.

"I understand that it's safer but until we remove the curses on Siegfried, we can't defeat Fafnir," the queen of France points out.

"She has a point," the Doctor points out.

"Since they're splitting up," Eraserhead sighed, "what about my students?"

" _Our_ students," All Might corrected with a muse.

"I'm their homeroom teacher." The dark-haired male shot him a glance.

A light banter between two teachers that started was quickly wrapped up and chucked away. Probably would be continued later.

"We don't know how much of our body has turned into spirits and what happens if to say any of them are fatally wounded."

"Usually if a Servant dies or when a Grail War ends," Mashu quietly spoke up, "they return to the Throne of Heroes."

"No one knows if we would also end up there and then what? Wait for M to summon them again? Would they be full-on Servants after that?"

"We could keep that in mind," M assured, "Jack's Quirk works really well with Mozart so I'd like for them to be paired up if we split. And hopefully evenly too, so-!"

"Oh! Oh!" Marie chirped, cutting in excitably, "I have an idea! Let's draw lots! Things should be settled by drawing lots!"

Before anyone could object, she was already pleading the famous musician to make some.

Caster Cú glanced at Mashu and sighed, "I'll be right back Master. I'm gonna chat with the little lady there."

"Don't be a pervert then!"

"It was _ONE_ damn time kid! And I didn't even remember that shit!"

...

"Hey, little lady."

Mashu snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the blue-haired Caster.

"I'm sorry Caster," she apologized, quickly bowing, "I-I didn't-!"

"Of course ya didn't," the man patted her shoulder, "ya haven't been thinkin' straight since we defeated Lancelot."

"I Uh...I figured out the Spirit Origin I was merged with." She averted her gaze, rubbing an arm.

"Galahad."

She flinched.

"Yer like an open book," The Caster huffed, patting her shoulder, "been quiet since we defeated him."

"I just feel...conflicted," she replied, a hand over her heart, "Galahad and Lancelot didn't really get along. While...my Spirit Origin despises him to the core...I...I can't help but..."

She frowned and fiddled with her fingers, trying to explain her feelings.

"He was Galahad's father."

"So ya hate him but yer horrified over what happened to him," Caster huffed, "or well, Galahad is."

"I'm not sure." She frowned, "maybe both."

"Probably." The Caster sighed, "hearin' ya talkin' about this reminded me of my own son."

"Conlaoch," Mashu gave a sympathetic smile.

"So, that was his name?" Caster smiled a sad smile back, "I didn't know much about him but...I do regret never gettin' to know him. Damn geas..."

A moment of silence lingered between the two before the blue-haired man spoke up again.

"I'm sure Lancelot would want ya to move on and just accept what happened. It's the past, and sure we have regrets but there's no point in lingerin' on them."

He patted her shoulder, "come on, we got lots to draw."

...

"..."

"..."

"...I am with...Marie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's with Marie you asked? well, either you play fgo or you dont. no spoilers, you fools!


	16. Street Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small battle arc begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* thought i was gonna reveal who said "I'm with Marie" didn't you?

Each day passed by restlessly for the UA students.

Well, one explosive and blond UA student.

Maybe it was the same for Kirishima, hell it probably was but Bakugo was definitely much more expressive about his restlessness. Fighting in the simulator was great for a couple of days but even that became way too easy. Shooting projected golems, soldiers, wyverns, werewolves, and just whatever was tossed at him was becoming redundant. Even with the addition of projected Shadow Servants, while a more difficult to beat—still became a bore.

Hell, it seemed that even the hand guy that kidnapped him once seemed to go fight in the simulator. Something along the lines of it being like a VR game. For a villain, he is one obsessive gamer.

Even the pro hero Hawks was fidgety, and the man always occupied himself with helping with what little he could. Being a man too fast for his own good meant that finishing everything left him with too much free time.

Texting back home would only go so far, and if they were here for who knows how long, they couldn't _do_ anything on the sidelines.

This meant impromptu lessons and occasionally roping in staff members to teach certain subjects. English wasn't needed as much, and they were surprised when they found out that they could speak any language without ever knowing it. However, All Might still had to take over in teaching the three students to write.

Not only that, but one of the staff members insisted on having them learn world history and mythology.

"It would be essential if they're to bump into any Servants in a Singularity." Was the reason.

Since they didn't have Nezu, Mr. Aizawa agreed.

A spare bedroom was turned into a small classroom.

As in for battle and rescue training, the simulator was used.

Tokoyami and Jirou would have a lot to catch up on when they got back.

...

"Battle training?" d'Eon echoed the suggestion, "with us?"

It was All Might's suggestion, it was a bit of a surprise that Shouta agreed to it.

_"We're not fighting heroes anymore," He reasoned, "We're practically killing our opponents now, knocking them out or rendering them useless isn't going to work with Servants. Do you really think I was going to disagree because we tend to oppose each other?"_

_He seemed almost offended._

_"No, no," The blond assured, "I promise it's not."_

_The dark-haired male only huffed in disbelief, a roll of his eyes, "Well it's a good suggestion, I was debating on doing it too."_

"Yes," The erasure hero muttered, "since you're all actual servants, sparring with them will give them a change of pace."

"Perhaps even witnessing and learning different fighting techniques," All Might added with a bright smile.

"Count me out."

The two looked down at the purple-haired goddess.

"I am a goddess that men pursue and serve, not the other way around."

"That's quite alright Miss Euryale!" The blond exclaimed in assurance, "if anyone could spar with the students, it would be a huge favor of the both of us."

Shouta only huffed at the small goddess's declaration. Whatever.

"I...don't...wanna..."

Now Asterios was surprising.

"Your brute strength would help them counter battles in otherways when brute strength isn't an option." The dark-haired male reasoned.

White brows furrowed as his lips curled downward.

"Don't...wanna...hurt..."

"We'll step in if you go Berserk." All Might promised.

A faint, watery smile, "Okay..."

"I'd love to join!" The petite red-haired teen added in, "Bucephalus needs to have a run too! Besides, I haven't gotten to talk to them properly either and I want to learn everything from you all!"

Alexander was enthusiastic to learn.

"Unless you offer anything in return," The vampire Servant licked her lips, "I will not help you."

"I can," d'Eon volunteered, "I wouldn't mind warming up with a spar either."

"We have just enough Servants for sparring then." All Might grinned, "Give it your all!"

"With some restraint, please," The erasure hero huffed.

"Okay!"

"I'll...try..."

"I won't let you down."

...

"Eh? We're not fighting simulator enemies?" Deku asked.

"That's right young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed.

"Since we'll be fighting Servants, we decided to let you battle with real ones instead of those created by Chaldea's simulator," Shouta explained, "as long as destructive Noble Phantasms aren't used."

"Does that mean we can't use our Super Moves too?" Kirishima questioned.

"As long as you don't cause any damage."

"Besides," the three heads turned to the redheaded teen behind their teachers, "I'd love to see them compared to our Noble Phantasms!"

"d'Eon!" Deku seemed surprised to see his roommate.

The French Saber only smiled, "it's a pleasure to see you too."

"Let's fight, big guy!" Bakugo seemed elated when he set his eyes on the Minotaur.

"Not so fast Bakugo," Aizawa intervened, "we've already paired each of you up with these Servants."

"I'll be your partner," the blond saber informs the explosive teen.

A dainty, French Saber was his opponent.

Despite the initial disappointment, Bakugo reminded himself to be on guard.

No matter how dainty and frail someone looked, they were a force to be reckoned with.

The big guy was going against Kirishima and the red-headed teen was going against the nerd.

Deku and the Rider, who was called Alexander, seemed to be a nice pair up. Both had a love of learning, even if Izuku mainly had a love for learning about quirks and shit.

Kirishima and Asterios both used brute strength, though the Berserker used axes along with his muscles. He could probably rival all Might in strength, maybe.

"You're up first young Bakugo," All Might informed with a thumbs up, "Plus Ultra!"

It was odd having All Might back in muscle form again, since the Kamino Ward, but it was soothing in a way—the Symbol Of Peace was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbf, this was kinda impulsive bc no way in hell am i just gonna have a bunch of characters sit around.


	17. White Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast 2.0

The two walked into the simulator, the door closing before their surroundings turned into a beautiful meadow. The sky was a brilliant bright blue, and grass an even green as far as the eye could see.

A hologram of All Might and Eraserhead appeared in between the two.

"Before we get started, there are some rules involved in all this," the dark-haired man droned, "each battle will take up to ten minutes but will end early if either side forfeits, is unable to move, or pinned for a certain amount of time."

"We'll also be watching for injuries since we don't know if we're able to recover as easily as a Servant can." All Might added.

"No destructive Noble Phantasms," Eraserhead continued, "and try not to break the simulator if you're using your super moves."

"That's about it! Let the battle begin!"

Chevalier unsheathed their rapier barely dodging as Bakugo practically launched himself at them, explosions crackling at the palms. He was extremely fast, surpassing them in agility as they remained on the defensive. He was relentless, firing explosion after point-blank explosions—with d'Eon leaping and practically dancing away from near hits.

Finally, having enough with the flashes of light and heat constantly being shoved in their face, the French Saber grabbed his arm and pulled him down—the sword-wielding arm using its elbow to land on the back. Bakugo stumbled before a blur of white and pastels made its move, rapier almost glowing as it moved through the air. When explosions were shot, a small gust would clear the air with the light of d'Eon's rapier. When they attacked, it was swift and graceful—Bakugo practically struggled to dodge and even got a few scrapes to the side.

D'Eon may look cute and dainty, but the teen's peers were quickly realizing why the French knight had gotten into the Saber Class. They wielded the rapier with expertise, light on their toes like dancing a ballet. That dainty body packed a punch, as witnessed by the sharp kick to Bakugo's side causing him to sputtered and grunt—retaliating by firing an AP Shot. At close range, it hit them—causing the Saber to fall back. Their coat was now burnt and torn.

It was almost like watching a dance instead of a battle. Chevalier took off their hat and threw it at him before shooting forth with their rapier. Katsuki, prepared, moved to the side and with hands closed together, created a bright flash of light.

It was hard to see after that and with how much d'Eon was making him work a sweat, it wouldn't be long before the French Saber would be at a disadvantage. In terms of raw strength and power, Bakugo had the upper hand. The explosion caused so much smoke that the observers' sight on the battlefield was obscured.

"That's Berserkers for you," A voice startled the four as Da Vinci made her way in to watch.

"So him and d'Eon Huh?" The Caster murmured, "an interesting pair, you paired them up yourself didn't you?"

"That we did," Aizawa replied.

_"There!"_

A flash of light crashed down to the ground. Chevalier has jumped out of the cloud of smoke and their blade glowed a white aura before they went crashing in. Bakugo barely dodged it before firing AP shots again, the Saber dodging them all with grace. Every shot was countered or dodged so smoothly, almost as if they weren't putting any effort.

A spin here and a twirl there with a flash of their sword. Something wasn't right here.

Bakugo must've realized something because he stopped firing and instead shot forward, trying to stop the Saber directly but...

" **Fleur de Lys: Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies**."

With a couple of strikes in the air with their blade, lilies started to rain from the sky. Not knowing what they did, Katsuki tried to destroy any that were in his way. The blooms opened and the light and pollen produced by them were unavoidable. He could feel himself getting weaker, frustration at his features and it was fueled more when he realized that he couldn't move.

"What the hell did you do?!" He growled.

"That," the blond explained, "is my Noble Phantasm."

They locked gazes with him again, blade out as they took a fighting stance.

It seemed that the paralysis didn't last long before he felt his fingers twitching again soon after. D'Eon was already moving, rushing forth, and white petals scattering behind them. He raised his hands as the two made contact-

A late explosion was heard, smoke erupting on the spot. Chevalier skidded out of the smoke, clothes were torn and hair free from its low ponytail. Their rapier was raised, and the smoke soon cleared to reveal Bakugou panting heavily, and a surprised look on his face. He was shockingly uninjured, with Chevalier sporting burns and scrapes.

"Was that just a trick?!" He demanded the Saber.

"No." They replied, before with a flick of their wrist, they brought their rapier down, "just a delay."

"Wha-!"

Before he could say anymore, he felt blood rise to the back of his throat. Bright bursts of light appeared from the now visible cuts on his limbs and torso, body trembling from the sheer pain, and his knees buckled from it.

"Time's up!"

Chevalier walked over to the explosive teen, panting heavily.

"You did well," the French Saber told him, "I'm quite surprised myself."

"But I lost." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"That is inevitable for anyone," They replied, "you simply have to gain more experience and learn more. A day's loss is not a lifetime. A loss one day can turn into a victory the next."

One thing was for certain between the two of them: neither had let their guard down from the start.

One was a former spy, the other acknowledging a quirkless spirit's power.

The power Servants had after all, as something they gained in the afterlife—after making a mark in history with their blood, sweat, and tears.

Their life.

"Don't worry about your injuries too much," The blond told him, "I made sure they weren't too deep."

His response was only a grunt.

"I'll see if I can get Romani to help him," Da Vinic told All Might and Eraserhead before walking off.

However, a discovery was made. While slower than a normal Servant, Bakugo's wounds were slowly healing on its own.

It was natural regeneration.

After getting over the relief that they were able to recover from their own wounds without help, it was time for the next pair to fight.

"Deku, Alexander, you're next."

"O-Okay!"

"Let's do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, when are we gonna get back to the singularity?"  
> Next chapter ;))


	18. Paper Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musician has... a complicated view on life. When you're a man loved by "God", you can become as cryptid as a god itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update whoops-

Jeanne looked at the silver-haired queen.

"Looks like we're splitting up," Tokoyami muttered, looking at Jirou.

"Good luck then," Jirou gave him a faint smile before making her way to M, Mashu, and Siegfried.

"You too."

Mozart looked like he was pouting, unwilling to be split up with Maire. The queen assured the musician that she would be fine.

"For a perverted guy he's absolutely smitten with her," Jirou murmured to her classmate, who only nodded in reply.

He tried to word it that he was more worried about his group because of Siegfried, which didn't translate well. M defended Mashu, and the Caster ended up apologized sheepishly.

After what seemed like hours of bickering, the two groups finally went on their way.

Almost.

While Mozart was pestering over Marie in taking care of herself, everyone else mused as it was like an overprotective father and his daughter, she happily swooned:

"Oh! My heart beats thinking that you might propose to me again!"

The reaction was priceless and Jirou looked away to stifle her giggles. Mozart froze, a frown on his face but the pink on his cheeks was clear as day.

"W-Wait," he sputtered at first, "Why would you bring that now?"

"P-Propose?" Tokoyami seemed a bit confused, yet also curious.

"Marie and...? Amadeus?" Mashu seemed confused.

"You don't know?" Romani's voice was heard from M's bracelet, "It's quite a popular story. When Amadeus was six years old, he proposed to Marie, who was seven at the time."

"Oh yes!" The queen merrily recounted the moment, much to the blond Caster's dismay and everyone else's delight.

" _'Thank you, nice lady. My name is Amadeus',_ " She recalled the man's proposal, word for word, " _'If a beautiful lady like you has no fiance yet, could I be the first one?'_ "

Jirou cooed over such a sweet statement, while Mozart himself had a hand to his face and muttered about how having the story passed down as a nightmare.

Marie exclaimed over how flattered she was and soon did it settle back into bickering. But the conversation quickly took a dark turn.

"I was always in love. I loved my country but not my people. That's why I died as a silly little queen too arrogant as I was killed by my nation."

The cheerful atmosphere died.

"Marie..." Jeanne tried to speak but Mozart snapped first.

"What are you? A fool?" The musician questioned, his voice almost harsh.

It was so different from the light tone of his voice. Now it was heavy and filled with pain and anger.

His tone shook Marie to the core.

"...Am I?"

"Yes. Yes, you are! You've got it all wrong."

He held a speech to her about how the people loved her. Loved her so much that they killed her. Loved her so much that they hated her. How complicated humans are and how that was just how they were.

"As much as I'd like to see this love confession take place," Caster Cu finally cut in, "we need to get going, I'll keep in contact with you, Master."

"Thanks, Caster."

"Stay safe, Earphone Jack."

"You too."

...

"Do you still love her?" Jirou asked the Caster, perhaps her mentor for the time being.

"Maria?" The blond Caster raised an eyebrow, "Of course not. I have no more passion for her. She was just a special divergence in my fate. If I had a decent life, that proposal would be a divergence. Like what you would call the cornerstone of human history."

He lifted his arms as he continued to ramble, Jirou listening while fiddling with one of her jacks, "What choices would this man, _Wolfgang AmadeusMozart_ , have made to end up this way? No matter what happens. No matter what lovers I meet, what friends I gain, what bliss I grasp--I would offer my life to music, and become a scum that abandons all human virtue."

Her brows furrowed as he talked down to himself after all he's done. Mozart noticed and a clawed hand reached out to perhaps caress her head, before pausing and pulling it back. Jirou wondered if perhaps he feels that he could not touch another person due to his devotion to his lifetime craft. He looks up to the pinkening sky, the sun starting to retreat into the earth. In any other setting without the dire situation over their heads, it would've been romantic.

"But..." Mozart sighs, "there's just one thing: If there were someone who could change my fate, I think...," He seemed to hesitate, "it would've been her."

"...Amadeus" Mashu cut into the conversation with a confused frown, "Doesn't that mean that you love Marie?"

Jirou seemed just as confused.

"Well, yes," The Caster admits, "but I'm not _in_ love with her anymore. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Jirou murmured, "it's just the way you talk about her, you seem to be smitten with her."

"You could say I'm quite fond of her yes. Marie's a beautiful woman, don't you think?" The musician asked.

"But you don't like people," The teen pointed out.

"What makes you think that, Jack? You don't mind if I call you that, right? Earphone Jack is a mouthful."

"...I guess that's fine."

"You say humans are filthy," the pink-haired Shielder adds, "wouldn't that make Marie filthy too?"

"So what?" The Caster shrugged, "I love anything filthy. I devote myself to music because it is beautiful and we are filthy, disgusting creatures."

"I'm...confused." Jirou frowned.

Mashu voiced her agreement with the teen.

The Caster hummed, "I guess I can't explain it with words. You'll understand it someday."

He looked Mashu, "You're going to continue your journey with M, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure they'll teach you about it as you go on."

His eyes then made contact with Jirou's.

"As in for you, you've seen how nasty humans can be, haven't you?"

"Well...We have a really perverted classmate-"

Mozart laughed, "Well! Maybe I'd get along with him with dirty jokes, but that's beside the point."

He stopped and his expression became serious. 

"The thing is: humans, in general, are filthy. I'm no exception. I may devote myself to music but I am still a good-for-nothing. That doctor too."

"Nice to know..." A voice was heard.

"You have a deep view on life," Jirou commented.

The blond Caster shrugged.

"We love beautiful things. It's natural to love something so beautiful but we don't only love beauty. We can love something beautiful so much that we hate it. We're filthy that way: we behold something so high that we want to destroy it with our two hands."

"Just like...Marie and France, right?"

"Exactly. They loved her so much, they wanted her head and at death's door."

_"And that is why humans are disgusting creatures and why even if there is filth, I love it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: despite the many relationships that will be sprinkled throughout this whole thing, obviously they won't be the main point (but some may also be intertwined with the main story).


	19. Two Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Birds of a feather...stick together?
> 
> Girls talk and the guys are kinda there for support. Yay...?

Marie's chatter was background noise to Tsukuyomi. Caster Cú and the queen seemed to get along surprisingly well, sharing their enthusiasm and energy. It took a while before the chatter slowly dissolved into silence. Nothing more but feet crunching against grass and Jeanne's armor clinking against each other.

Tokoyami looked at the blond Ruler, noticing her expression. Brows furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line, eyes lacking focus to the reality around them—deep in thought.

"What do you think Jeanne?" Marie asked about some conversation lost between her and Caster Cú. Whatever they were talking about.

Silence.

"Jeanne?" Tsukuyomi prompted.

"Jeanne! Jeanne! You have a scary look on your face!"

Finally, the Ruler snapped out of her thoughts. Eyes wide, bewildered.

She spoke slowly, as if trying to process words spoken to her.

"What...? Do...Do I look scary?"

"No," the bird-headed teen interjected, "you seem to be thinking about something."

"Well...you just seem stern," The queen giggled.

"Oh...forgive me," the blond smiled sheepishly, "I was thinking about..."

"The Dragon Witch," the blue-haired Caster huffed, "it's obvious. Imagine meeting someone that's you but with completely different morals."

"I just..." Jeanne sighed, "from the day I was born, I've revived God's revelations, and I just ran off without even looking back."

Her blue eyes were set on the horizon.

"I became a Heroic Spirit after I died, and then was summoned as a Ruler..." she seemed to be silent for a moment, as of thinking about it, "I accept this fact as part of the natural order of things."

"But you don't understand the Dragon Witch," The dark Rider concluded.

A slow nod in response, "I can't help but wonder... who that 'me' is."

Silence.

"You..." Marie spoke at last, "you really are beautiful. Very, very, very beautiful."

The bird-headed teen looked confused.

"D-don't tease me." Jeanne averted her gaze, cheeks tinted with a bit of pink.

"Well, it's the truth." Marie replied, "right?"

She gave pointed looks to the two guys.

"Well yeah of course," the blue-haired male gave a hint of a grin.

Tsukuyomi only nodded in response. He supposed it was to keep the saint's spirits up, so he didn't question it.

"If I were you," Marie continues, "I would probably accept the things the 'Dragon Witch' says."

"...Marie?" The Ruler looked confused.

So did the edgy hero. Why would someone accept your alter's desire for destruction? Their thirst for revenge? Even if you never really desired it in the first place.

Caster Cu raised an eyebrow. 

"I think I get what you're saying: that there's a small part of us that, despite having no regrets or hate towards the people in our lives, that hate the events or the people that gave us misfortune. Or have regrets even if we never regretting a single damn thing in our life."

"Oui!" Marie chirped, "See Jeanne? While I don't hate the people who executed me, that I'm mostly positive about, but the small part of me hated them for killing my children."

She demonstrated with her fingers, "Juuuussst a little bit."

The blonde saint's face morphed into one of shock at the confession. The silver-haired queen's lips lifted in a sad smile, her voice quiet and soft, "They killed my son, Charles, to hurt me."

Tokoyami watched as Caster Cu averts his gaze, hiding whatever he was feeling behind a stony expression.

"I...I'm sorry." The raven-headed teen mutters before he could think.

"It's alright," She replied, a hand reaching to stroke just the very top of his head.

He stiffened, but let her. They were recollecting painful memories after all. It lasted barely a couple of seconds.

"You should truly feel pity for him," She continues, voice barely a whisper.

As is she had spoken any louder, she might break. Then she continues as if she didn't reveal a painful part of her past.

"So, if my version of the Dragon witch appears, I would probably think, 'oh that's the other me,' and accepts what she said."

"Eh...My version of the Dragon Witch..." Caster Cu muttered, "I'd just try and beat the hell outta him, though it'll be a pain in the ass without my spear. Beat my sense into him."

Tokoyami felt lost. What would he do if he met something like him, but with different morals and a thirst for revenge? Granted, Dark Shadow got out of his control whenever he felt guilt and anger anyways.

"The thing is," Marie continued, "you like people don't you?"

Jeanne slowly nodded, spoke slowly too, "Yes...I do love them..."

"The accusers. The unreasonable. All of them."

Tsukuyomi frowned, as if not understanding, but he supposed it didn't matter to him...but for Jeanne.

"I see," A small smile was on the Ruler's face, "I couldn't hold a grudge against them because I loved them."

"See? That's why France was saved by you, and that's why you're beautiful."

"So there's a beauty from loving others, no matter what they are and accepting them," The edgy hero muttered to himself, "even if one or many hurt you..."

"I guess that's the gist of it," The Caster shrugged, "now enough about being the background of their conversation. Let's keep moving! Master's informed of me where we'll be meeting up."

"Uh...right..." The teen followed the man away from the girl's conversation, "where are we going?"

"A town nearby called Thiers," The Caster informed, "Ya think we'd get there faster with yer Quirk?"

"I don't think I can carry everyone."

"Pshh, ya forgotten the queen over there. She's a Rider too, ya know."

"Perhaps we can ask them and see what they think.

"Sounds good to me kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the mini Battle Arc!  
> Or is it?  
> *cue the x files*
> 
> Edit: so to clarify, as I think about them. The Battle Arc is sometime during Orleans, a bit behind now by about a day in the Orleans singularity. But they're pretty close to on the point.
> 
> While the Battle Arc is going on, any chapter in Chaldea will be around the same time.
> 
> I hope this makes sense!


	20. Kept Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks gets another chapter. Hawks stop it.  
> Hawks: never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a playlist of allll the song titles I used in this Crossoverfic.  
> They don't follow some flow or theme or anything. It's only for the song titles lol:  
> [playlist link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ6HjQVdW79vgstE-V4bz16vZwXzyNXn6)  
>    
> The only one missing so far is Chapter 15. It was a name of a VLD OST (if I remember correctly) but I couldn't find it on YT anymore rip

Hawks looked at his growing talons as he got out of the shower, towel around his waist. There weren't a lot of rooms with a shower built-in, so they were lucky to be some of the first to get them. According to the doctor and that...woman? Man? Man, he wasn't sure about Da Vinci, and he's pretty sure the Caster didn't give a shit either way.

He needed to ask someone for nail clippers and a file to shorten them again. He was so used to his short talons that whenever they started to get long, they dug into the palms of his hands uncomfortably. It feels as if they could actually sink past thick, calloused skin and into soft flesh.

The vivid image of wyvern meat haunts him in his thoughts and daydreams. The smell of sizzling meat was starting to make him feel almost sick. Thank god the Commission taught him to act, and act _well_. Days slowly ebbed by and the vivid memory and unsatisfied cravings were slowly making cracks in his perfectly crafted image.

The image that was meticulously crafted by the Commission since he was a child. Years of training slowly falling into seams.

It was starting to drive him crazy.

The winged hero ran a hand through his golden locks, silently preening at the feeling of his growing talons lightly scraping his scalp. The only thing he appreciated about his overgrown talons.

After putting on his clothes and slipping on his gloves, he tossed the towel onto his shoulder and walked out.

"Took you long enough, _hero_." Dabi huffed, "What took you so long?"

"Maybe just having my heads in the clouds, _Dabs_." Hawks shot back easily, leaving their shared room.

Chaldea also had a shower room for everyone, with a chute for wet and dirty towels. After putting away the used white towel, Hawks went his way to ask one of the working staff for nail clippers. He beams when he gets what he's looking for, thanking the staff member in such a tone that made men question their heterosexuality.

He was gay, thank you very much.

After getting the number for the staff member's room (he was only borrowing them after all), did the blond retreat to his shared room and got to work. There's something oddly gut retching about clipping them, despite the years of indifference. There was something about Chaldea that was affecting him and he blames the damn video footage.

Maybe it was just confirmation bias and he should just ignore it. It would eventually go away as long as he didn't freak himself out silly. Right, there had to be some psychological explanation for the odd resurface of his hawk instincts.

"Huh. Didn't know you had talons."

Hawks froze.

"That's why you're wearing gloves all the time, _hero_?

He took in a deep, quiet breath, golden eyes flicking to the shirtless man standing in the middle of his room.

The towel was stained.

"Didn't know your hair was dyed, hot stuff."

"How many bird qualities you got? Would've been cool to see you slice up shit with your hands, birdie." Dabi leans in, and Hawks makes eye contact with the villain's bright blue eyes, "or maybe you can't because you're the golden boy of the Commission."

"But that's exactly why I'm the perfect guy for the job, boo," he coos with a low hiss in response, "no one suspects the golden boy to backstab them right? I'll break my back for the league, Dabi. Remember that."

"Old habits die hard don't they?" A sneer.

A strained grin, practiced over and over again until it looked like his natural one, made its way to his face.

"Well, when they've been training you your whole life it's almost natural sometimes you know?"

He tried not to focus elsewhere, gold meeting ice blue in a staring contest. He didn't want to see how far those scars when down. He didn't want to see the villain's body and now nice it was.

Feelings and lust would get in the way and that would jeopardize his mission for sure. No matter how long he was going to be stuck here, Hawks was determined to stay on task. He was determined to not veer off course just because he was free from the Commission's meetings and pestering.

His phone buzzed. Almost.

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere?" Hawks broke their little spell, grabbing his phone to take a look. 

Unknown number.

He shoved it into the pocket of his jacket, snatching the nail clippers and standing up. Dabi backed away and no other words were exchanged between the two as he left the room. A breath that he didn't know he held let itself out.

He was definitely not sleeping tonight.

As he walked down the halls, eyes scanning for the room number, he couldn't help but glance at the windows when he passed by. The winged hero ached to fly again, to spread his wings and take flight.

He'd have to ask to use the simulator again, he supposed, the closest thing to actually taking flight in sweet blue skies. The grey sky filled with screaming wind and snow in the windows wasn't what they seemed. The ten of them were informed that Chaldea was in some little pocket of space— floating somewhere in time.

So going out was a no go.

He greeted his fellow pro heroes and looked at the screen. Ah, the finger breaking kid and that kid with a horse. While he watched with the others, his mind wandered back into sapphire blue skies. He daydreamed about soaring on a sunny day, no clouds in sight.

Just him and that brilliant blue sky. Just like those bright blue eyes-

He stopped himself as his eyes widened in realization of where his thoughts went into.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've been debating on separating all of the singularities into separate fics. If that does happen, you can bet that the title of this fic will change.
> 
> If I had to choose colors for the next chapter, it'd be red and green.  
> Take a guess XP


	21. All the King's Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future King of Conquerers is pitted against the main protagonist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write *sob*
> 
> Bakugo and edon's fight i could visualize a lot easier than this TuT

Alexander the Third was quite excited to battle with someone from another world. It was another brilliant opportunity to learn, and the young boy loved to learn something new. Oh, how he'd love to tell his teacher, Aristotle, if they ever met again.

He knew of his future and who'd he become: the King of Conquerers, Alexander the Great, Iskandar. He held a great future over him, even if he never got to see the sea. But now he was simply Alexander, the prince of Macedonia who had a love of learning and sparring.

"Give me everything you got!" He exclaimed, a grin on his features as he felt the buzz of his divine blood under his skin.

The green-haired boy across from him got into a fighter's position.

"... **Full Crowl**!"

His red eyes gleamed like stars, watching as green lighting sparked across Deku's form and red-purple lines appeared on his body briefly.

"An anti-unit Noble Phantasm right from the start!"

As the green-haired rushed towards him, he raised his sword, lightning sparking from it as he brought it down.

Oh, this would be a wonderful fight indeed.

...

Alexander was very, _very_ enthusiastic about the fight. Maybe even too enthusiastic.

As a Ruler, Izuku did have some form of True Name Discernment—however, since he wasn't a full Servant, the most he knew was their True Name and bits of their strength and weaknesses. Everything else, he had to learn from world history lessons.

The Rider before him, he already knew as the red-haired boy was in said lesson when he was mentioned. They didn't give full details on his life, but he was known for conquering the Persian Empire and had a library named after him.

"Anti-Unit?" He questioned as he was temporarily blinded by blocking a blade of lightning.

"Single target phantasm," The child replied simply, dodging a punch and moving in the headbutt Deku in the face. 

He was knocked back, stumbling before the Rider went forth with his blade. Deku ducked under, only to cry out as he was sent flying back with lightning, hot and searing under Alexander's palm. The 9th holder of One For All couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The constant and relentless attacks, calculated to a T, reminded him of his first internship with Gran Torino.

That meant that he had to think fast to match up with the young Rider before him, who was the same age as him--if not younger.

...

"What makes you think these two were a good pair up?" Hawks asked the two teachers, watching the fight behind the screen.

"Alexander is well known for his strategy," All Might replied, eyes glued to the screen, "it's how he conquered the Persian empire and united the neighboring territories."

"Deku has a vast amount of knowledge on quirks ." Eraserhead added, "he keeps them in his notebook. When we got here, he asked for a notebook to learn about this world."

"So brains against brains huh?" The winged hero muttered, "So who do you think has the advantage here?"

"Depends" the dark-haired hero replied, "Alexander fights with his horse too, so it's a wonder if he's holding back."

"I don't think so" All Might mumbled, "he's just trying to overwhelm Deku right now..."

...

"SMASH!"

Deku brought his fist to connect with Alexander's, the force rippling the grass around them. Sparks emitted from both of them, the rider's much brighter because of his hand surrounded by lightning.

A grunt and the red-hed swung his short sword up, Deku feeling the blade slice through his cheek as he moved back. But there was an opportunity, and he swung his leg and collide with the redhead's wrist. His opponent hissed as the weapon fell from his hand with a soft _thunk_.

But he wasn't quick enough to register Rider grabbing his arm and practically throwing him to the ground. The green-haired teen grunted as he was slammed to the floor, giving Alexander enough time to retrieve his short sword. Now there was his chance.

With a bit of an opening between then, two of his fingers made contact.

" **Delaware Smash Air Force**!"

A shot of wind blasted Alexander back a few meters, the teen stamping his feet to the ground to prevent him from stumbling off balance. But it was enough for Izuku to rush forth to punch the RIder in the face. The prince of Macedonia cried out at the force, being sent flying back.

"Bucephalus!"

A black horse shot out from nowhere and Alexander grabbed the reins in mid-air before mounting his beloved steed. Deku couldn't help but be in some sort of awe. The horse landed, sending the ground shaking before it moved towards him. Now Deku had to leap back to avoid getting hit.

Time was quickly running out, so if he could just get Alexander on the ground, then he could win.

Again, he prepared to shoot.

_Ready..._

Deku let gravity bring his body down as Alexander gain up on him.

_Aim..._

_'There'_ he thought.

**FIRE!**

He shot another Delaware Smash Air Force at Alexander, and there wasn't time to dodge. As Alexander registered what was happening, the bullet of air hit his chest and he was knocked off of Bucephalus.

His body hit the ground.

"Time's up!"

Deku let out a breath of relief as he watched the horse trot around the redhead.

Barely. Izuku barely passed.

...

"Good job Deku!" Kirishima cheered.

All Might let out a breath. Though he wasn't sure what would happen if the battle was a life and death situation.

"Huh," Hawks muttered to himself, quietly snapping a photo of the battle scene.

No one seemed to notice, or they didn't care.

"Now it's just you and me big guy!" Red Riot looked up to the large man behind him with a grin.

A demonic red gaze looked down.

"Okay..."

...

"I guess I still have a lot to learn don't I?" Alexander laughs aloud, smile bright like the sun.

 _'Too bright'_ , Aizawa thought as the two stepped out of the simulator. 

"I still have a lot to learn too!" Izuku exclaimed to the young Rider.

"How about this, we can work together," The redhead suggested, "I'm sure if my older self was here, he'd want you to be another tactician in his army!"

The green-haired male smiled.

"Sure!"


	22. [CHATLOG 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'eon "hacks" Izuku's phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Actual video you should watch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wfmmr6TiF8)

Vampire: [[video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S36YXIdBKzw)]

Vampire: This is you and Hawksy!

Edgelord: what the fuck

_Vampire changed Fried Chicken's name to Fish Wife_

Fish Wife: I'm not even a fish?

Fish Wife: oh

_Fish Wife changed their name to Birb Wife_

Birb Wife: there we go

Edgelord: I hate all of you

Double Trouble: We love you too! :D

Handman: Dabi, come play games with me.

Lizardman: didn't you find a gaming buddy earlier?

Handman: He left to fight those damn UA kids

Vampire: Is Izuku there?

Vampire: tell him I said hi! and send me a picture of his bloody face if you can! °+(*'∀｀)ｂ°+°

Edgelord: no promises.

Birb Wife: I'm actually with them right now so I could try.

Vampire: (⊙ꇴ⊙)

Vampire: Really!? （☆ω☆*）

Birb Wife: Yeah sure! :)

Vampire: please marry him Dabi!

Edgelord: ew no

Edgelord: someone else can have him

Birb Wife: wow okay

Birb Wife: you're a terrible husband

Edgelord: thanks I didn't ask to be one

Handman: DABIIIIII

Edgelord: wtf do you want you big baby?

Magician: dabi no

_Birb Wife changed Magician's name to Mom_

Handman: GET YOR ASS OVER HERE

Birb Wife: I'm not wrong.

Mom:...who's Dad?

Edgelord: fine

Lizardman: Dads in jail

Double Trouble: oh no!

Double Trouble: we should break him out!

Vampire: YEAH!

Mom: no

* * *

Deku: [Video of Bakugo fighting]

Chargebolt: Whoa he lost?!

Red Riot: Well they're all older than us by...centuries?

Scotch Tape: I thought they were quirkless????

Deku: Yeah! But they're servants now so they're basically spirits?

Tsu: Never underestimate

Scotch Tape: Fair fair

Pink Alien Queen: Those lilies are so pretty tho! ToT

Creati: They are!

Pink Alien Queen: and the way she was fighting?!

Pink Alien Queen: It's like ballet!

Ingenium: I though d'eon was male?

Deku: They're actually genderfluid and they're fine with any pronouns!

Ingenium: Please tell them im sorry for assuming!

Deku: They said it was fine.

Gravity Girl: Either way, they're so pretty!

Red Riot: both of them were so manly!

Deku: I gotta go! It's my turn!

Ingenium: Good luck!

Gravity Girl: ttyl!

Chargebolt: Mineta's asking for pictures!

Tsu: That might be a bad idea

Creati: Agreed

Gone 24/7: ^

Deku: Hello, this is d'eon. Your friend said it was okay if I use his phone to talk to you all

Deku: It's a pleasure to see you all again :)

Deku: Am I doing this right?

Eye Bags: Yeah, you're fine.

Tsu: how cute

Deku really?

Pink Alien Queen; yeah! You're really pretty too!

Deku: Oh

Deku: Thank you :)

Icy Hot: How's bakugo?

Deku: he's recording Deku's fight

Deku: He's fine! turns out he can regenerate like us, though a bit slower

Icy Hot: You can regenerate? Is that a quirk?

Deku: No

Deku: we can heal minor wounds on our own as long as we have mana

Pink Alien Queen: Can you send us a pic of everyone?

Deku: [Image sent of somewhat a blurry All Might, Aizawa, Hawks, Kirishima, Asterios, and Bakugo watching a screen]

Chargebolt: Wait

Scotch Tape: ALL MIGHT?!

Icy Hot: How is this possible...

Creati: It's like he never retired...

Deku: He retired?

Deku: Servants are summoned in their prime so that is why

Deku: What does he look like in your world?

Creati: [Image of All Might in his final moments before retirement from TV]

Deku: He's very different

Tsu: it shocked Japan when it happened

Tentacole: Who's the giant man behind Kirishima?

Deku: His True Name is Asterios, but he's known as the Minotaur.

* * *

Birb Wife: [Image of Izuku and Alexander on screen]

Birb Wife: I did my best but here you go

Vampire: this is perfect Hawks! Thank you! ('∀')

Edgelord: wow you actually did it

Handman: did he win?

Lizardman: hold on

Birb Wife: nah he lost cuz time ran out

Lizardman: that kids your new gaming buddy???

Edgelord: disappointing

Handman: yeah

Handman: said something like it would be good for strategy or some shit

Vampire: is that the cute one with red hair!?

Vampire: can I stab him too? (灬♥ω♥灬)

Birb Wife: don't think you can stab through the screen sweetie

Mom: what is this kids name?

Handman: Alexander

Edgelord: aw you made a friend

Edgelord: Mom must be so proud

Handman: stfu staples

Vampire: we should tell Dad! :DDD

Double Trouble: YEAH!

Mom: can I file for divorce?

Lizardman: no

Edgelord: no

Double Trouble: Nooooo!

Birb Wife: no

Handman: you're all idiots

Vampire: but you're stuck with us Shiggy! (・ωｰ)～☆

Handman: well Kuroguri isn't here so I can kill them right?

Mom: no

Lizardman: kill me say goodbye to your gaming buddy

Handman: fuck


	23. Saint Bernard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found a saint!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna have them face off the lizard lady and snake lady but i realized that this group finds the saint so-  
> the saint it is
> 
> This was kinda hard to write lol...sorry for taking so long!
> 
> EDIT: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO CHANGE THE TITLE OF THIS WORK FHSDJAKSL  
> SO YEAH I DECIDED TO SPLIT THE WORK UP INTO A SERIES

It was three out of four on the decision to use the Riders' mounts.

"Hell ya!" The Caster cheered.

"I like walking though..." Jeanne sighed.

"Now all that's left is who's going with who," Tokoyami said.

"Easy," The Caster replied, "I'll go with bird boy here, ya gals stick together and we'll meet up at Thiers."

Marie pouted, "but Tsukuyomi can fly!"

"You're also the one providing a ride, Marie..." Jeanne murmurs.

"So it's really up to the Ruler and me," The Caster huffed.

"Well, I'd be honored to escort Jeanne! Oh, I've never escorted someone before! I'm usually being escorted!"

Marie giggles happily as Tsukuyomi watched her interact with the other two quietly.

"Well we'll see ya there," Caster saluted to the girls.

Dark Shadow made his way under Tokoyami's cape, arms around him, and already lifting him up.

Meanwhile, Marie summoned a crystal horse and escorted Jeanne to mount on it with her. The steed was a brilliant shade of blue, bright and sparkling like the woman that summoned it.

The bird-headed hero-in-training hovered over Caster before picking him up by wrapping his arms around him. The blue-haired male insisted that he not carry him bridal style, even if it would've been easier. Perhaps pride was the issue.

Understandable.

So they were soon lifted off the ground and towards Thiers they went.

Caster whooped out in joy.

"Damn, look at the world!"

What a world it was indeed. Tsukuyomi couldn't help but forever be grateful for Hawks. With this, he wasn't limited to running around on the ground anymore.

The sky really was the limit.

...

"We should probably land for tonight!" Caster told the dark Rider as they flew through the sky.

Marie's horse emitted some light so it wasn't hard to spot them.

"You're tired aren't ya?" He asked.

And that was true. He wasn't a true Heroic Spirit and he needed food and sleep.

"I'll send a signal to them and we'll rest for the night."

"Sounds good."

Thus, Caster made a fire rune to act as a beacon as the two made their descent down. As soon as the man's feet hit the ground, Tsukuyomi let go of his arms before landing.

"I'm gonna light some runes so they can find us," Caster murmured, lighting up a rune and tossing it in the air.

"I'm assuming that I'll be taking care of enemies?" The teen asked.

"Only if they're nearby," Caster Cú replied, "shouldn't take too long. Can you hunt?"

"I suppose I could try, do we have any leftover wyvern meat?"

"If we ration it, we should have enough for at most a snack. Go hunt for ya self kid, ya need it more than us, and trust me—us Heroic Spirits can survive fine without food."

Tokoyami only nodded before trekking into the darkness. Despite the dark night, a ring of silver shone in the pitch-black sky, bathing the world in silver along with the moon.

He continued on, searching for any other sign of life and being careful to not stray too far. After all, he didn't want to worry his teachers more than they already are—especially Mr. Aizawa. He needed food for at least a couple more days and he didn't trust the plants that grew around here.

In the end, he let Dark Shadow out to skim the parameter for any signs of life. The sound of squealing could be heard as Dark Shadow dragging back a life wild boar.

One problem. He doubts a boar would look this angry and have fiery red streaks in its fur. Nor would it radiate such a demonic aura.

This was no ordinary fucking boar, either way, hopefully, Caster would know if it was edible.

...

The Servants all had a snack while Tsukuyomi had his meal. The rest of the boar was cut up and preserved for tomorrow. The raven-headed teen leaned against the tree, getting as comfortable as he could before slowly falling asleep.

...

At dawn, the four took off again and it wouldn't be long before they arrived at Theirs. The guys were a bit ahead from the gals, and the Dark Rider could soon see the beginnings of civilization.

"We're almost there," Tokoyami informed.

"Hell yeah! About time!"

They would've landed if it weren't for the flash of light down below.

"Seems like they found something," Caster murmured.

"Indeed they have. Shall we traverse down to the dark realm?"

"What the fuck was that kid? Just get us down."

...

When they did land. A long-haired man wearing full-on copper armor seemed startled by Tsukuyomi's appearance and he put a hand on his blade. Caster narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of the teen.

"No chopping up the shadow bird, not on my damn watch."

The man before them narrows his eyes before seemingly sighing in relief, "You're not under Madness Enhancement."

"A relief indeed to meet another," the bird-headed teen nodded.

"I heard from these two ladies that you have a wounded comrade," He motioned to Jeanne and Marie.

"He ain't with us right now," Caster seemed to lower his guard as well, "in fact, he's with another group. We're plannin' on meetin' in Thiers."

"I see..." the Servant murmured, "who are you two then?"

"My True Name is Cú Chulainn," the blue-haired Caster introduced, "this birdie here's a special case."

"Call me Tsukuyomi." He dipped his head.

"I see," the man smiles, "a pleasure to meet you both. My True Name is Georgios."

"He's known as Saint George," Jeanne explained to the bird-headed teen.

"I'm glad we found him then. Have we contacted M?"

_"Is there's something wrong?"_

Speak of the devil.

"Quite the opposite," Marie chirped, "we found Georgios."

There was a very faint voice, perhaps the Doctor.

_"Perfect!"_

_"How did you both get to Thiers so fast?"_

"We didn't exactly get there," Tsukuyomi explained, "but Marie and I used our mounts as transport."

Meanwhile, Georgios was wary of Dark Shadow, who had come out to chatter.

"A-A demon?"

**"Not really! I'm Tsukuyomi's Quirk!"**

"Maybe it's a good idea of we all meet up with you." Caster suggested, "We'll get over to ya faster than ya get to the town."

_"Sounds good to me, we'll find a place to camp out."_

"Alright seems like we're all set," Caster grinned, "almost feels too easy."

"Don't jinx it," Tsukuyomi muttered as Dark Shadow was called back to carry the two of them to the sky.

Georgios, as it turns out, was a Rider and had his own mount: a horse named Bayard. A beautiful white horse donning dark armor.

The five took off, heading east to meet up with the rest of the group.

Unbeknownst to the five, however, someone was following them.


	24. Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima faces the Bull of Minos and his maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if this was easier than the last one or harder...

His opponent was a manly beast with a neutral expression and child-like wonder sparkling in those red eyes. Kirishima couldn't help but admire him, in some way. For sure, he was manly! Seeping with manliness!

He got into a fighter's stance.

"Let's do this big guy."

The horned Berserker only nodded, "Uh...huh..."

And with that he charged forth, catching Asterios by surprise. The redhead threw in a punch, only to be blocked by a pair of axes. Even with a punch the guy barely moved an inch from his position.

The minotaur snarled, pupils constricted as he brought the axes down to strike him. Kirishima caught the blades with hardened hands, grunting at the sheer strength. He feels his feet burying far into the ground, hardening his body even more to counter the blades.

Asterios was the first to step away.

_"Wander in...and die...!"_

Kirishima took the chance to throw a bunch but his hand hit purple lines that appeared in front of him, and before he knew it—they weren't in a grassy meadow.

He faced a white marble wall.

"Where... am I?" He muttered, looking around the place.

Right. He should remember those world history and mythology lessons. They currently focused on Greece, as they had a total of three Servants of Greek origin. He ran into the nearest corridor.

Asterios was known as the Minotaur, half bull and half man, who resided in the Labyrinth and destined to die. He was a monster, a villain in the eyes of Greece—a creation made by a broken promise. And in Asterios' perspective: he was simply a child who never got to live, destined to die before he knew the joy of living.

Kirishima had to stay on guard if he was going to defeat the Berserker. He couldn't just rely on brute strength in this.

...

"His Noble Phantasm is amazing!" Deku exclaimed, scribbling down notes in his notebook.

"His Noble Phantasm is called Chaos Labyrinth," D'Eon explained, "it is a Reality Marble Phantasm and it recreates the inescapable labyrinth of his life."

Bakugou watched the fight with a scowl, secretly listening to the conversation. The redheaded Rider has left, asking Deku to tell him about it later. The Rider claimed that he had to get to a gaming match he promised to the hand bastard that had kidnapped the blond during training camp.

"So how does it disappear?" Deku asked D'Eon, who frowned.

"Truthfully I don't know."

"Until one of them is defeated," A voice replied.

Deku yelped in surprise.

"It would be a good time to test these goggles," Da Vinci adds, tossing them to their homeroom teacher, "I've adjusted them so that Eraserhead should be able to _erase_ ," she air quotes 'erase', "Noble Phantasms. As well as lowering magical resistance and weakening or stalling Magecraft depending on the rank."

"That's quite powerful," the Saber comments.

"Sure is!" The brunette chirped, "and quite a pain in the ass too! I call them False Mystic Eyes."

"Mystic Eyes?" Midoriya asked, ready to scribble more things down.

"Magecraft," The Caster taps her own eyelid, "it allows the user to interfere with the outer world. For example, Medusa's ability to turn who she makes eye contact with into stone—those are her Mystic Eyes."

Bakugou tuned out the rest of the conversation. Watching the screen as Kirishima runs around through corridor after corridor, the screen shaking every now and then from the Berserker's roar.

"I do hope it works." A soft voice is heard beside him.

The blond turns his head to see Euryale, the short purple-haired goddess often seen with Asterios.

"Ha?"

"After all," she chuckles, voice dripping sweet like honey but weirdly sending shivers down his spine, "You don't want your friend there killed, so you?"

He doesn't answer, swallowing thickly.

"It's the same with Asterios and I. He is, after all, supposed to carry me on his shoulder."

...

The maze was endless, no matter where he went, there was no way out and no way to find his opponent. Kirishima panted heavily, having slowed to a jog a while back. He needed to save energy to face off the big guy, after all.

Worse of all, he doesn't remember what the Berserker's weakness is. Sure, he isn't the guy that actually... killed Asterios, but that weakness is what would help him have an advantage in this fight. Or he could be a sitting duck while the big guy knew the way around this place.

He eventually stopped, panting. Time was already trickling away and if he can't end this now—he'll fail. Pure and simple.

Guess the only thing he _could_ do now was to wait.

And there it is.

thud.

Thud.

 _Thud_.

_THUD._

**_THUD._ **

The growing sound of footsteps, slightly vibrating the earth. Despite knowing who this was, he feels a bit of fear rising to clutch his heart.

'No!' He silently tells himself, 'I won't be scared anymore!'

Instead, he took off towards the sound, hardening his arms to take on the white-haired beast before him. He sends a punch to the knee, his smaller size being an advantage. Asterios lets out a cry as he goes down one knee and Kirishima jumps up to try and land a blow, only to have a hare hand grab his fist.

Crimson eyes looked absolutely demonic.

"Time's up!"

Kirishima tugged at the hand.

"Hey man, let go."

No response, but his grip tightened.

"Asterios."

The Berserker blinked, clarity washing over him.

"Oh."

He lets the redhead go before getting up.

"Follow...me."

Kirishima only nodded and followed the gentle giant.

It was a couple of minutes before he saw Mr. Aizawa appear.

"Sensei!" He waved at the man.

Eraserhead greeted him with a nod and the grunt before looking up at the Berserker.

"You don't kind if I test these on you, do you?"

The Berserker shook his head and stands quietly and compliantly, allowing the dark-haired man to put on his goggles and activate his quirk.

The Labyrinth slowly faded away, revealing the unaltered simulation room.

"It works!" Kirishima cheered.

"That it does," His teacher murmured, pulling the goggles down to rest at his neck.

"Now let's go, we need to review the footage."

"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in Chaldea and they should be caught up timewise with Orleans XD


	25. Night Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting aside your titles just to comfort someone.

He feels the flames. Violent. Loud. Angry. How they feed at his skin, gnawing and, devouring soft, supple skin. Walls of flames surrounded him, orange and blue mixing and twirling to the sky.

He couldn't breathe.

He was curled up, small like a little bunny, blue eyes wide with fear like a doe.

And looking over him was a pair of cold blue eyes. Distant, seeing a goal so out of his reach.

"Dad..."

His voice was feeble and small, trembling. Steam rose when tears fell.

"Dad... stop! Stop!"

He didn't know when there was a smaller figure behind him or when he was standing in front of this small figure—arms wide. He didn't know when in this dream did he stand in front of this monster but it didn't matter. He won't let this man touch that small boy behind him.

**"Get out of the way..."**

He refused.

The flames grew hotter and hotter, threatening to melt him like a candle.

**_"GET OUT!!"_ **

...

"Dabi."

"Dabs."

"Wake up man."

He shot up, only to groan as his head collided with someone else. The other person grabbed his own head with a hiss.

" _Fuck_ Dabi!"

The raven-haired male held his head, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark, and the flashbacks of his nightmare slowly ebbing away. His senses slowly came back as well, and he soon realized that he was in Hawks' lap—with wings wrapped around them like a shield.

"You 'kay there, hot stuff?" The hero's words were slightly slurred with sleep.

"Fine," was his huff in response.

He really hoped Hawks didn't hear him say anything.

"You sure? You were making a fuss in your sleep," The blond murmured groggily,

"I'm fine. Don't barge into my business." He growled, shoving the hero.

Keigo landed on the floor with a grunt, wings flapping as he fell.

"What the fuck asshole!" The blond hissed, "I was just trying to help-!"

"I don't _need_ help." He hissed.

"Tell that to your burnt sheets, fire boy," the other spat, getting up.

The two stared at each other in the darkness, as if testing to see who would cave first. Finally, the number two hero let out a sigh.

"Alright fine," he grumbled, "I won't budge on the details but let me _help_."

Dabi could imagine the blond's lips lift in a slight smirk, his tone light.

"I'm a hero after all aren't I? It's my job to save people and help people."

"And take down villains." He spat.

"Come on, hot stuff," He hears the sound of the bed across him creaking, "just for tonight, a hero can save the villain too."

The soft patting of skin against sheets.

He sighed.

"No cuddling."

"Can't really promise that considering the bed's a bit small, Dabs"

He could imagine that annoying grin in the dark.

"Sleep on the floor then."

"Maybe later. Now get over here, unless the big bad villain's afraid of me~"

"Shut up."

He got up and trudged to the other man's bed.

"We'll never speak of this."

"That's fine."

He could see some movement, probably Hawks pretending to zip his mouth shut.

Then, silence.

Dabi could feel lean and muscled arms wrap around him, pulling him into Hawks' embrace. Fingers threaded through his dark spiky hair soothingly. Not a word was exchanged.

He tried not to focus who was comforting him—focusing on the fingers that gently threaded through his hair, the steady heartbeat as his head rests on the hero's shoulder, the warmth, the contented feeling, the soft low hum of Hawks' voice.

He wasn't sure what he was humming, but it was soothing to hear. Though the silence was awkward at first, it was soon comforting and the villain felt himself relax against the hero's body. Wings surrounded them like walls closing them in but in a comforting sense.

Whatever happened here. Whatever happened between the two. Would stay in their room. Neither of them would ever speak of this.

Maybe the feeling of wings surrounding him might've felt claustrophobic to him, but they didn't emit the sheer heat that was the walls of fire in his nightmare. It was almost comforting and nostalgic, of times when the simple solution of trying to get as close to your childhood friend as possible so he could cover them both with his wings. That just by hiding in Hawks' wings, he could escape the harsh reality of the world around them. It was simpler times, even if drenched in screams and the brutality of his father's ambitions.

Dabi presses a bit closer, barely noting the stiffness of the body next to him, fingers pausing slightly before continuing the gentle strokes. Sleep slowly but surely settled into his bones again, clouding the raging thoughts and muddled his already dulled senses in the dark.

"'Mmm...Thanks, Keigo..."

Sleep pulled him under before he registered his words.

...

Hawks froze as the slurred sound of an almost foreign name caught his ears. He hadn't heard that name in such a long time. He racked his brain to any potential candidates that knew his real name and it was mostly a list of people from the Hero Public Safety Commission. The others were his parents, who's faces he didn't remember anymore and others he perhaps ghosted from his head. All in favor of the Commission, all in favor of his goal.

A society where heroes had so much free time that they don't know what to do with it. 

Once he was sure enough that the villain was sound asleep, he slowly set the man down onto the blond's pillow. The villain's was partly burnt to ash. Slowly did his fortress of wings crumple and fold onto his back, as he looks upon the peaceful face of a resting Dabi.

Upon knowing that the villain knew his almost non-existent civilian name, sleep completely evaded him and he finds himself slowly trying to settle in the already cramped bed. Wings were a hassle and after a while, he simply gave up and released all of his feathers and had them settle in a pile under his bed. The blond laid on his side, facing away from the sleeping villain, trying not to disturb the other too much.

He hopes that if he does sleep, he doesn't toss and turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay I'll stop with the DabiHawks moments 
> 
> Next time we're developing the other pairs XD
> 
> Though next chapter is another battle.


	26. Guillotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i honestly have no idea what to do with this chapter lol....
> 
> Uh, idk what will i post next bc I have like four things in the making whoops.
> 
> Also the song really does not fit this chapter lol

An explosion could be heard in the distance, causing the group to stop.

"Oh no..." The male saint looked horrified and worried, "I have to go back."

"What?!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed, "But what about Siegfried?"

"I made a promise to the town that I would protect them!" Georgios replied.

Marie bit her lip, "Jeanne, get on Bayard."

"Eh?"

The two saints looked at her in shock.

"We need to lift Siegfried's curse don't we?" The silver-haired Rider smiled, "As Queen of France, I love my people, and right now, they need me. So, I'll take your place."

"But what about the Dragon Witch?" The blond asks, worried, "What if-"

"Don't worry!" She assured, "I'll be fine. Just tell Amadeus that I'm sorry, I never got to hear him play."

"Marie!"

"Marie, let one of us come with you!"

"Do you agree with this arrangement Georgios?" She looked at him so fiercely that he seemed moved.

The man took in a deep breath, "If you are fine with it, I will humbly yield this role to you."

"Thank you," The Queen of France smiled, "now hurry!"

She watched the group take off for a few seconds before turning around and heading back.

...

"Hey, kid."

"..."

"Drop me."

"What? Why?"

"Ya want someone to go after her don't cha?"

"...Yes..." he murmured, "I do. I..."

"Ya don't want her to die."

"..."

"I'll try my best to support her kid, but I can't promise anything."

"...Okay."

And he lets go, arms feeling empty as he flew off without the Caster.

...

Marie rushed towards the smoke slowly rising up into the sky, the crystal horse galloping swiftly closer to the site of destruction. Even though in the future, these people would kill her for a new government—she must save them. She was their queen, their ruler, and thus—she must protect them too.

A familiar presence stopped her on the way here, her steed slowing to a stop.

"Sanson. You're here."

The man appeared from the shadows of the trees, "of course." He smiles almost gleefully—it was uncharacteristic of him, "Execution needs qualifications for both the executor and the executed."

She slid off of her mount, a gloved hand pressing against its glittering crystalline surface before it faded into golden dust.

His eyes scanned her up and down, not in plain lust but bloodlust it seemed as he gleefully proclaims, "No other person has the right to execute you. You should have realized that Marie."

He was the one who severed her head on the guillotine.

"You're a wonderful executioner Sanson, I know," she praises, her voice soft and quiet as she acknowledged him, "I mean, you're cruel, merciless, and inhuman. But you never once mocked criminals. You guarded the guillotine with fear respect, so I do indeed trust you."

His lips curled into a gleeful smile.

"But, does that mean you alone have the right to kill me? Isn't that absurd?" She asked.

He was simply her executioner, smitten and mad for her. In this war, in this world, that was the way he loved her.

The white-haired male huffed, "it's not absurd," he hissed, sounding a bit offended, "I was born into a family of executioners and I was only taught to execute."

His gaze was cold.

"There's no compromise, and it's not about dedication..."

He eyes his own blade, running a hand down it.

"I am...particular about the methods—the technique. It's natural for a good executioner to not inflict pain in the criminal."

His lips curled into a such a genuine yet twisted smile that sent chills down her spine.

"I see beyond that. I see the ecstasy. The moment that it feels _so_ good that it'll 'kill you'. That— is the type of beheading I dedicate myself to, and the best slice of my life was to 'kiss you'."

Marie was practically speechless. What could she say about this man? The man that was practically her weakness, that one that ended her life. The reason why she hated the guillotine—no, it wasn't his fault. He was an executioner, it was only his job.

"So it is my destiny. I couldn't help but what to see you so I could ask..."

He takes a deep breath, looking into her eyes.

"Please, tell me, Marie...how was my beheading? Were you able to climax at the very end?"

Her death was his masterpiece. There was no doubt about that.

Regaining composure, she spoke, "I can see that you seriously hold respect for me, Sanson, from the bottom of your heart."

She frowns.

"But I'm sorry, that's just impossible. It's something that I cannot say..."

After all, he executed her as her people demanded her head on a platter. Demanded her life.

"I already know enough men with perverse hobbies."

She couldn't help but think of Amadeus. Oh, how guilty she felt. The queen never heard him play.

She smiled, "I'm terribly sorry but I cannot accept a second kiss from you."

"Marie!"

Sanson's lips twisted with a scowl, "cheating, are we? Never expected that from you."

The queen turned to see the blue-haired Caster, eyes wide, "What are you doing?"

"Kid's worried," The Caster huffed preparing to attack, "And he was damn right to!"

"Wait!"

"He'll kill you, lady!"

"But the town! I'll take care of him," she smiled, eyes sparkling in determination, "but please, as Queen, save my people."

The Caster tsked. Clearly, this was something between the two, he had figured.

"Well win then, m'lady," he muttered, patting her shoulder before moving ahead of them.

The Assassin was glaring daggers before taking a deep breath and returning to a stoic facade, "How upsetting that I've polished my skill for you and he interrupts me. There's a reason why I was summoned here as a Servant, Marie."

He grins.

"To give you your final ecstasy again!"


	27. [CHATLOG 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess

Red Riot: [Image: Selfie with Asterios]

Red Riot: he looks scary but he's super manly!

Pink Alien Queen: Super cute!

I Cannot Stop Sparkling: I like the French Saber earlier. They were practically sparkling ✨

King Explosion Murder: Yeah well that's fucking great

King Explosion Murder: because I'm working with them for a damn while

Red Riot: I'm sure you'll be fine Bakubro!

Red Riot: D'Eon is pretty manly too!

King Explosion Murder: dont fucking call me that.

Ingenium: Everyone! Please stop texting in the middle of class!

Chargebolt: speaking of, can I copy off of someone's math homework?

Scotch Tape: bold of you to assume I did it

King Explosion Murder: you're all fucking helpless

Creati: I can help!

Icy Hot: Where's Midoriya?

Red Riot: he's focused on reviewing the fight.

Gravity Girl: you know what could be great?

Tsu: What?

Gravity Girl: if we could talk to everyone without them having to steal Deku's phone

_Da Vinci has entered the chat_

King Explosion Murder: WTF

Da Vinci: genius! I'll work on it~

King Explosion Murder: GET OUT

_Da Vinci has left the chat_

Red Riot: bro ngl, she freaks me out sometimes

Chargebolt: that's pretty fucking freaky wtf

Deku: she's helped upgrade Mr. Aizawa's goggles.

Gone 24/7: Oof Kaminari got caught on his phone.

Scotch Tape: Oof bad luck.

Scotch: SHIEJEJSS

Pink Alien Queen: F in the chat

Red Riot: F

Deku: F

Icy Hot: F?

* * *

Cat Whisperer: The Class are on their phones.

Presentation Micheal: how have they not kicked you and All Might out yet?

Cat Whisperer: it's a miracle honestly.

Roger Rabbit: how badly has this gone out of hand?

Call Me Master: since Kirishima texted Kaminari

Seament: it's sweet

Seament: but a distraction

Life in Plasmic: Thank you Aizawa

* * *

Gone 24/7: they don't get their phones back until the end of the day

Red Riot: F

Deku: F

Karate Chop: F

Gravity Girl: F

Eye Bags: what's going on?

Icy Hot: Sero, Kaminari, and Mina got their phones taken away.

Eye Bags: that explains a lot.

Tsu: What

Tentacole: how come?

Gone 24/7: is there something we should know? 👀

Eye Bags: mind your business.

* * *

_Hawks has added Enji Todoroki, Rumi Usagiyama, and 16 others_

Enji Todoroki: What the hell?

 _Hawks has renamed the chat to_ **_Pro Heroes_ **

Hawks: just a chat! :D

Rumi Usagiyama: YOURE ALIVE

Rumi Usagiyama: WHAT THE FUCK HAWKS

Tensei Iida: how did you get all of our numbers...?

Hawks: that's a secret ;D

Enji Todoroki: I don't have time for this

_Enji Todoroki left the chat_

_Hawks added Enji Todoroki to the chat_

Enji Todoroki: Hawks

Hawks: Endeavor :D

Hawks: Anyways this is all to keep everyone in touch so

_Rumi Usagiyama changed Hawks' name to Stalker_

Stalker: hey!

_Rumi Usagiyama changed her name to Bunny Hop_

Enji Todoroki: This is unprofessional

_Stalker changed Enji Todoroki's name to Daddy_

Daddy: HAWKS CHANGE IT

Stalker: you can't make me ;))

Bunny Hop: ew gross

_Toshinori Yagi changed Daddy's name to Endeavor_

Endeavor: thank you.

Shinji Nishiya: Wait

Shinji Nishiya: where have you been Hawks?

_Shinya Kamihara changed his name to Pizza Delivery_

Toshinori Yagi: I still love that line

Shouta Aizawa: What did he do?

Pizza Delivery: I knocked on the door of the villain's base

Stalker: I'm with All Might and Eraserhead

Pizza Delivery: That was great tho

Pizza Delivery: your students are crazy though Eraserhead.

Yu Takeyama: agreed

Stalker: so I hear you two are dating

Stalker: is that true?

Shinji Nishiya: why does everyone ask that?

_Yu Takeyama changed Shinji Nishiya's name to Morning Wood_

Morning Wood: real mature of you

Yu Takeyama: ;P

Pizza Delivery: are we just gonna ignore the fact that Hawks is with All Might and Eraserhead, who both are ALSO missing?

_Morning Wood changed his name to Kamui Woods_

Kamui Woods: if I remember, UA said that they found out where they are didn't they?

Tensei Iida: my brother told me. They're in a new universe according to them.

Yu Takeyama: I find that hard to believe

Kugo Sakamata: sounds like those movies or books

_Kugo Sakamata changed his name to Seaworld_

Endeavor: I trusted you to be professional

Seaworld: couldn't help myself

Hizashi Yamada: get rekted!

_Hizashi Yamada changed his name to Radio Star_

_Shouta Aizawa changed his name to Video Killed the_

Radio Star: Hey!

Nemuri Kayama: pffft

_Nemuri Kayama changed her name to Dominatrix_

Yu Takeyama: oh it's you

Dominatrix: oh don't be petty

Radio Star: fight! Fight!

Stalker: ladies ladies there's enough of me to go around

Stalker: jk lol

Toshinori Yagi: Wait. What time is it over there Yamada?

Radio Star:...

Radio Star: shhhhh

Dominatrix: PFFFTTTTTT

Video Killed the: you better not be texting while teaching

Radio Star: I gtg

Masaki Mizushima: So this is why my phones been blowing up...

Kamui Woods: just mute the chat

Endeavor: how????

Taishiro Toyomitsu: is Kirishima with you too???

Stalker: the red kid?

Toshinori Yagi: Yes

_Radio Star changed Toshinori Yagi's name to Sexy Broomstick_

Video Killed the: HIZASHI

Sexy Broomstick: I don't get this

Stalker: Never have I ever thought I'd see Eraserhead so red in my life

Video Killed the: run

Stalker: shit

Dominatrix: also don't worry about it Yagi

Dominatrix: you'll figure it out

Sexy Broomstick: oh okay

Sexy Broomstick: i better go take care of this brb

Yu Takeyama: What a good husband material he is

Kamui Woods: are you planning on flirting with him or something?

Yu Takeyama: no

_Yu Takeyama changed her name to Beauty Queen_

Tensei Iida: should I still share everything the kids sent me?

Taishiro Toyomitsu: please do

Tensei: [Sent Kirishima's Selfie with Asterios]

Ryuko Tatsuma: he's huge!

Emi Fukukado: that's what she said lol

 _Emi Fukukado changed her name to Ms. Jok_ e

Tensei Iida: that's the Minotaur

_Taishiro Toyomitsu changed his name to Takoyaki_

Seaworld: I'm sorry did you say Minotaur?

Endeavor: doesn't he eat kids?

Tensei Iida: he's apparently friendly.

Ms. Joke: UA really has the worst luck this year.


	28. C'est la Vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FGSHDJKAS OKAY IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG
> 
> CHAPTERS RELATING WITH THE GRAND ORDER PLOT ARE HARD...
> 
> and the fact that I'm losing motivation for this fic....
> 
> So next updates may be slow ^^;
> 
> Warning: Major character death in this one

She twirled out of the way of his first attack, firing back with a beam of white light. Being able to cast beams of roses and light gave her an advantage over Sanson's blades, the battle wasn't in his favor since he was fighting against a long-range fighter.

In terms of statistics, she outshined him in everything but pure strength and luck. This could easily be her win if he wasn't one of her weaknesses. So blast after blast of light and wind, tossing him around like a fallen leaf in an autumn breeze, she tried to make him keep his distance.

But eventually, he too made strikes with his blade. As an Assassin, he excelled in stealth, so he'd quickly use the foliage to his advantage. Blades licked her arms and grazed her hair and clothes.

The small cuts oozed tiny beads of blood as they fought, Marie continuing to fire attack after attack. Silently she hoped that the others had helped Siegfried, hoped that Caster would be able to save the people in time.

Hoped that she could make it.

...

"We're here!"

Jeanne leaped off of Bayard as she rushed towards Siegfried and M.

"Where's everyone else?" Tokoyami asked as Jeanne and Georgios worked on removing the curses on the dragon slayer.

"We heard the commotion nearby," they explained, "I sent everyone else there."

"And without a backup!?" Jeanne exclaimed, "What if someone got you?! Siegfried wouldn't be able to fight them for long!"

"I thought you'd come over soon... seems like I was right," they chuckled sheepishly, "but enough chitchat. Where's Marie and Caster?"

Tokoyami was the one to answer.

"She went to deal with the town and Caster went after her."

They nodded before helping Siegfried up. Seemingly still for a moment before their eyes went wide.

"We need to get to Marie," they replied.

"What? What happened?" Jeanne asked M.

"Caster passed by her on his way to town, she's dealing with Sanson by herself."

...

"That's...impossible...!" He wheezed as laid on the ground so bruised and broken that he couldn't rise to his feet, "How...how did you defeat me?"

Marie looks at him with a cold gaze of a queen, but her eyes were not ice. They never were. They were always like water, crystal clear, and see-through.

"How sad...Charles-Henri Sanson," she sighed, "I should've told you when we reunited, that our relationship had already ended."

She kneels done next to him, a pale hand tenderly cupping his cheek. He scowls at her but made no move to push her away.

"Why...?" He wheezed, "I've sharpened my blade just for you."

"No," she shook her head, "you rusted it. When you started to kill more and more people, you lost your way. You didn't increase your proficiency as an executioner, but as a killer."

His breath hitches, trying to process the words spoken to him. No... that couldn't be right.

"So when you joined the Dragon Witch, you were no longer the Sanson I knew."

She must be lying. She _must_. Why else would she feed this to him? Every human had the desire to survive at some point and neither of them was no exception.

"Lies!" He spat yet he sounded desperate "it can't be! Why else would I hope that you'd come?! Why else would I hone my skills!?"

His hands curled into fists, gripping the grass and dirt below. He fought the tears of frustration that threaten to appear.

"I...I wanted to see you," Sanson whispered, avoiding that pitiful look he knows she'll give, "I wanted to behead you again..! If...if I had executed you in a more ecstatic way... then...surely...surely you'd forgive me!"

"Geez..." The queen huffs and leans in to press her lips against his cheek gingerly, "You really are a pitiful, adorable person... I don't hold a grudge against you, Sanson."

He turns to her at last, pale blue eyes revealing the conflict that raged war inside of him.

"In fact, you never needed to be forgiven by me."

_"Marie!"_

She turned to see M and a couple of other servants approaching.

"Huh..," a voice was heard behind them.

And suddenly—

—before she knew it—

—a blade sank through her spirit core.

She could hear Sanson crying out and Jeanne practically screaming.

But as queen, all she did was smile and told the blond saint:

_"Don't lose hope."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Rouge, a writer who just writes for fun and runs purely on motivation and ideas.
> 
> It's not likey that I'll be able to finish this story. But I'll try.
> 
> Enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
